Vanguard Emi Special: Mages Devil
by God of Knight-Leo
Summary: Emi have a special Deck. Can Aichi, Ren, Naoki, Olivier win? Link Joker: Now Emi must fight herself?
1. Season 1

The bell just rang, "Emi-chan bye, see you tomorrow!" said, Mai

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Emi replied as she wave to her friend.

As she walk to she overheard a group of boys," I can't wait for the Vanguard regional!"

Emi can't help herself, but listen to the boys' conversation," Let's stand in line first thing in the morning, so we can get good seats!"

"I'm gonna get the Cardfighter of the winning team to take a look at my deck!" another boy said

As the sign said go, the boys still talking," It's just too bad we didn't make it…."

"Next time, we just gotta win at the next shop's tournament!" said the boy with a cap.

They all yelled as they put their fist in the air," Yeah!"

Emi just can't help herself but chuckle little. As she walks into the Card Capital Card Shop, she saw the whole place was filled with tables, some were occupied by kids. There were a man with glass turn, saw Emi, and smile," Hello Emi-chan!"

Some of the people in the game shop, look at the direction where Emi was, one was sliding toward her," Miss Emi you came!"

"Oh hi Kamui-kun" Emi greeted nervously

"Hello Emi," said a boy with blue hair, and wearing a Hitsue Middle School's uniform

"Hi, Aichi," Emi greeted back.

"Hey kid, we were middle in a fight!" growled a teenage with a wolverine haired-style and wearing the same uniform as her brother.

"I'm coming, Lose-umi, hold your cow!" Kamui snapped back at Lose-umi

Then everyone was confused until a teenage girl with sliver and purple long hair correct him," Its hold your horse."

"Oh ok, good thinking Misaki" said the man with glass

"It was nothing Shin," Misaki replied as she still reading her book

"It's Manager" Shin said nervously

Emi look at the Vanguard pad, Shin notice and asked," Huh? You're interested Vanguard?"

Everyone was looking back at Emi.

"Um… I mean it's difficult, right?" Emi asked

"It not, but do you like to give a try?" Shin question Emi again

"Well," Emi think about for a minute and said," O.K

"You would!" Kamui sound exciting to hear Emi's answered.

"I would teach you, after I beat Lose-umi." Kamui added

"Will you stop calling me that! I'm Morikawa Katsumi" Morikawa growled at Kamui

"Misaki, we need a deck!" Shin shouted as he ignores both of the fighters

"You don't have to shout about it!" Misaki snapped all of the boys expect the guy who was fighting with teenage that wear the same uniform as him step back.

"Actually, I have a deck" Emi said as she pull a deck out of her bag. Everyone was shock to hear that, expect the guy who doesn't care, just look back a little.

"Emi when did you build a deck?" Aichi asked

"I used my free time." Emi answered

"In that case, Aichi-kun you will be your sister's fighting partner" Shin said

"O.K, does that sound good to you?" Aichi asked to his little sister.

Emi nodded in an agreement as they walk to a stand-table next to Kamui and Morikawa's table.

"First, we shuffle our deck." As Aichi demonstrate his sister does the same.

"Eiji, Reiji!" Kamui shouted as two boys walking toward Kamui

"I need you two to cheer Miss Emi, and Aichi-niisan while I finish Lose-umi" Kamui added

"Hey!" Morikawa snapped

"You got it Kamui the Great!" said Reiji, "Y.G.I yo!" repeated Eiji

"This look interesting, should we watch Kai?" asked the same boy with blond hair

"Do whatever you want. Miwa." said Kai

"Now draw five cards. Now in your starting hand, you'll want at cards with one, two, and maybe three if you can manage it." Said Aichi

"Now picture this in your mind. The two of us have appeared on a planet similar to Earth called Cray, in spirit form." Aichi added.

Aichi found himself in a canyon the sky a brilliant blue, heavenly bodies circled the sky. There were few plants around but the ones that were there were a vibrant green. But Emi found herself in a place filled with different kind of flowers. Some trees, some butterflies are flying and flower petals were falling down.

"It's beautiful!" Emi amazed, and then her brother appeared

"Actually, this is not the field we should battle, but we can if you want to" said Aichi

Emi nodded.

"Here we battle it out, to do so we have been given two powers; the first is to call the beings of this world. The second is become one with a unit. This unit is called the Vanguard. The story says it means the one who'll lead."

Suddenly Emi found a part of herself back in the shop but the other half was still in the mindscape of the field with flowers…

Aichi reached forward for the starting card, Emi did the same.

With something of a shout, he said "Stand Up Vanguard!" And he flipped over the card. Feeling somewhat foolish Emi intoned "Stand Up Vanguard!" and did the same.

In Emi's mind's eye she saw the two spirits being engulfed by light. Respectively blue for Aichi and pink for Emi.

"Barcgal!" Aichi's form was replaced by a sliver, mechanical dog-like creature holding a sword in its mouth.

**Barcgal/ Power 4000/ Shield 10000**

"Guardian Baby Dragon, Friedrich!" Emi's form was replaced by a white small dragon.

**Guardian Baby Dragon, Friedrich/ Power 4000/Shield 10000**

"Mages Guardian! I never heard that clan before" said Aichi

"Mages Guardian, have you ever heard that clan before Misaki?" Shin asked

"No, it my first time to seen them" Misaki replied

"Watch the register, 'kay" Misaki added

The manager was kind of shock as he watch his niece and a brown cat walking away from him.

"Even you, Sub-manger!"Shin shouted

The cat looks back and turn front to the battle.

"But I wanna watch the fight too!" whine the manager.

Aichi was still curios about the clan, but he still explain the rule to his sister, "Okay your turn starts like this if you have any cards turned sideways you turn them up vertically again since this the first turn I don't have to do that. Next I draw a card." He did so.

"Then there's the Ride Phase. This turn you can ride a unit who's one number higher than your current Vanguard. Although if it comes down to it you can ride the same grade as you are now. But I digress"

Leaning forward Aichi said, "I Ride Little Sage Marron."

In the mindscape on field machine dog had become engulfed by light and was replaced by a blonde boy wearing red glasses and a blue hat and outfit.

**Little Sage Marron / Power 8000 / Shield 5000**

"Then Barcgal's skill move to rear-guard and active his other skill, that lets me call Flogal from my deck" Aichi added as he turn a card sideway and a pink dog appear on the field.

**Flogal/Power 5000/ Shield 10000/ Stand Trigger**

"Since I can't attack on the first turn I end." Aichi said.

**Aichi Current Status:**

**Vanguard: Little Sage Marron**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Flogal**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Barcgal**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: None**

**Soul: 0**

**Hand: 5**

Emi draw's then taking a card from her hand she says hesitantly, "I ride Dragon Knight Erio."

On Cray opposite Marron the small white dragoon had been replaced by a young boy with spike red hair, wearing a white robe and holding a blue spear.

**Dragon Knight Erio/ Power 6000 / Shield 5000**

"Then Erio's skill if I Friedrich in my soul he gains 2000 power"

**Erio/ Power 8000**

"Also if Friedrich have been ride by Erio, I can call Dragon Summoner Caro from my deck to the field!" She added as she searches a card from her deck.

Right behind the boy was a girl with the same color as the boy, with a same hat as Marron with a white cape.

**Dragon Summoner Caro/ Power 6000/ Shield 5000**

"Emi how do you know their skill?" Aichi asked

"I study their abilities back home while you finish your homework" Emi answered

"Oh ok!" Aichi replied

Emi places her hand on the card she just set down after getting a encouraging nod from her brother she turns it sideways then she does it with the card one row ahead.

"I boost Erio with Caro." On the field pink streams of energy flowed from the girl to the boy.

"Caro' skill when she boost Erio, he gains 4000 more"

Erio Attacks!" The young boy leaps forward towards the other boy.

**Erio / Power 18000**

Aichi said "now here's where battling can get complicated. Each card has a value that acts as its attack power, then there's the number on its side which acts a shield. When you guard with a card your power has to be equal to or greater than what your opponent attacks with. In this case I'll declare No Guard allowing your attack to hit." Emi nods "now there's part 2 of battling. Whenever your Vanguard attacks well anything you do something called a drive check. You take a card off the top of your deck and add it your hand. But if there's an icon there's a bonus the icons come in four different varieties red for draw, blue for stand, yellow for critical, and green for healing. I also do a damage check but only if it's my vanguard who's hit."

Emi draw a card and said," Like this?" Showing a card with a girl with purple long hair

**Emi Drive Trigger Check: Mages Summoner Lutecia Draw Trigger **

"Yes, you can add 5000 power and draw a card" Aichi answered

**Erio/ Power 23000**

The Lancer slashes the boy.

**Aichi Damage Check: Starlight Unicorn**

Emi, "I end."

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Dragon Knight Erio**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Dragon Summoner Caro**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: None**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 7**

"Miss Emi you doing great, you even have draw trigger!" Kamui cheered," That right!" Reiji agreed "T.R yo!" Eiji followed

"Thanks!" Emi said

"I draw."

Aichi," I used Barcgal's skill, I call Future Knight, Llew, from my deck!" a young man with a robot dog appeared

**Future Knight, Llew/Power 4000/ Shield 10000/ Critical Trigger**

"And then, I use Liew's Counterblast! Liew, Barcgal, and Flogal go to soul and Stand up, my avatar! Superior calls Blaster Blade!"

**Blaster Blade/ Power 9000/ 5000**

A man with white armor with blues line appeared on the field.

"I call Knight of Truth Gordon, Knight of Silence Gallatin, and WIngal. The units appear in an array by Blaster Blade.

"Gordon attack!"

**Gordon/ Power 8000**

As the man jump forward." I guard with Lutecia"

A girl with purple long hair with a black dress shows up, that make Gordon stop attacking.

**Lutecia/ Shield 5000**

"Lutecia's skill if she in the guard circle I can retire Gallatin and she go to soul" Emi explain

"What?" Aichi was shock as Gallatin was burn by fire and disappeared.

Aichi, "Then Wingal boosts Blaster Blade, Wingal's skill if he boosts Blaster Blade he can boost 4000 more!"

**Blaster Blade/ Power 19000**

As Blaster Blade slash the boy.

**Aichi Drive Trigger Check: Knight of the Harp Tristan**

**Emi Damage Check: Guardian Beast, Zafira**

Aichi, "I end."

**Aichi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Blaster Blade**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: Knight of Truth, Gordon **

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Wingal**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1/1**

**Soul: 4**

**Hand: 4**

Emi draw her card, she looks at the cards in her hand trying to figure out what to do next, she look until she spotted a her favorite card," Protectors of Church, Saint King! Ride my avatar, Saint Kaiser, Vivio!" On the field the young boy was replaced by a young woman who the same size as the Blaster Blade, she has a heterochromia, green and red eyes. Her hair have a pony-tail on her right-side blonde, she is wearing a blue armor with white cape.

**Saint Kaiser, Vivio / Power 9000/ Shield 5000**

Emi," I use Vivio's skill, if I ride this card; I have to move all my Mages Guardian to soul"

"Then I call Mage Gun Teana, Fighter Hero Subaru and Sister of Saint Chantez!"

The units were call around Vivio.

"Teana attack and her active, when she attacks you can't guard with grade 0!"

Aichi," What' the mage shoot the knight.

**Aichi Damage Check: Crimson Butterfly Brigid**

"Then Subaru attack!"

"I guard with Tristan!" said Aichi as a man wearing armor with a harp and a sword appear, and Subaru punch him.

**Knight of the Harp, Tristan/ Shield 5000**

"Chantez boost Vivio and attack!

"Chantez have the same skill as your Wingal, so she can boost 4000 more, and Vivo skills if she boost by a Mages Guardian she gain 5000 powers more, and if Vivio attack Vanguard she gain 3000 more!" Emi added

"Which means 9000 + 6000 + 4000+ 5000 and another 3000 equal…?" Said Morikawa as he tries to figure it out

"All equal to 27000!" answered Misaki

Vivio slash Blaster Blade with her sword

**Emi Drive Trigger Check: Wolf Lady, Arf Stand Trigger **

Aichi," What!"

"All to Subaru "said Emi

**Subaru/ Power 15000**

"Now Subaru attack again"

Aichi," Intercepting with Gordon, his skill, when he intercepting his shield gains 5000 power!"

**Gordon/ Shield 10000**

Emi,' I end my turn!"

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Saint Kaiser, Vivio**

**Top Left Rearguard: Mage Gun, Teana**

**Top Right Rearguard: Fighter Hero, Subaru**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Sister of Saint, Chantez**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1**

**Soul: 4**

**Hand: 4**

As Emi finish her turn, the fighters who were in the shop, stop their game and watch the sibling fighting.

"Wow!" said a fighter

"That girl is amazing!" added another fighter

"It seen everyone like to see Emi-chan's Mages Guardian fight! Right Kai" said Miwa

Kai ignores his annoying friend, and still watch the two siblings.

As Aichi drew his card," Enter the Fray! King of Knight Alfred"

Blaster Blade was engulfed by blue light then he become other, his armor is the same, but different his sword was bigger, and he is riding a horse blue flaming horse.

**King of Knight, Alfred/ Power 10000/ Shield-**

"Then I call Gigantic Charger!"

A giant wearing blue armor with a giant stick appeared on the field.

**Gigantic Charger/ Power 9000/ Shield-**

"His skill, I can check the top of my deck and if it's a royal paladin, I call!" said Aichi as he draw and show it to his sister.

"I call Swordsman of Exploding Flames, Palomides from Charger's skill"

A flame angel with two flame swords appeared.

**Swordsman of Exploding Flames, Palomides/ Power 10000/ Shield-**

"Then I call Snowgal and Bluegal!"

Then two dogs appeared.

Aichi." Snowgal boost Palomides attack and his skill if I have more than 2 grade 3 royal paladin he gains 3000"

**Palomides/ Power 19000**

Emi," I Intercepting with Teana and Subaru! Subaru have the same still as your Gordon, so she gains 5000 of her shield!"

Aichi was shock to hear that as the flame angel stop attacking when the two mages was in front of him.

**Teana and Subaru/ Shield 15000**

"When Teana and Subaru intercepting or guard they go to soul!" Emi added

Aichi," Bluegal boost Charger and attack!

**Gigantic Charger/ Power 14000**

Emi," I guard with Wolf Lady, Arf and her skill, when she guard she also gains 5000 to shield1"

Aichi," What!"

**Wolf Lady, Arf/ Shield 15000**

The armor giant stop attacking and a woman with a wolf ears and tail appeared in front of the giant.

"She also goes to soul as well!" Emi added

"Just as I thought" said Misaki

"What?" asked Kamui as he forgot to finish his fight.

"That deck is made to increased your soul" answered Misaki

"Remember those guards and intercepting that Emi-chan used they always go to soul" added Misaki

"Alfred attack!" shouted Aichi

"His skill, he gains 2000 powers for each royal paladin on my field" Aichi added

**Alfred/Power 20000**

"I guard with Knight of the Lake, Shamel"

**Knight of the Lake, Shamel/ Shield 0**

"Her skill when she guard, I just drop one card and take no damage!" shouted Emi

Aichi" Twin Drive!"

**Damage Check First: Knight of Rose, Morgana**

**Damage Check Second:**** Solitary Knight, Gancelot**

"No trigger and I end my turn' said Aichi sadly

"Shamel's other skill goes to soul after she done guard!' Emi added

**Aichi's Status:**

**Vanguard: King of Knight, Alfred **

**Top Left Rearguard: Swordsman of Exploding Flames, Palomides**

**Top Right Rearguard: Gigantic Charger **

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Snowgal**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Wingal**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Bluegal**

**Damage: 2/3**

**Soul: 5**

**Hand: 2**

"Good guard, that is my goddess!" cheered Kamui, "Nice guard!" agreed Reiji," NG" agreed Eiji.

Everyone was happy, Aichi was the most happy, and thought,"_Nice Guard Emi"._

Emi draw and she saw the card that well help her," Rise up with your friends, enter the white fray, Ride White Mages, Nanoha!'

Vivio was engulfed by pink light and replace by a older woman who just look like her. The hair style is the same, but brown. Her eyes are bright blue the clothes are the same but all white.

**White Mages, Nanoha/Power 10000/Shield-**

"First when this was call in vanguard I can call Vivio from soul!"

Then the same young teenage girl appeared beside the white mages.

Emi, "Then I used counterblast from Knight of the Saint, Sein who is the drop zone, whenever she is I can move her to soul!"

Aichi," A counterblast from the drop zone?"

Emi," Next soul-charge to Nanoha, she gain Critical +1"

Aichi," What she do that!"

Emi," I call Black Mages, Fate!"

A blonde woman appears next to the white mages she was wearing the same armor as Nanoha and Vivio, but black with a white cape.

**Black Mages, Fate/ Power 10000/ Shield-**

'Her skill is the same as your Gigantic Charger, but I can check two times and call if they are Mages Guardian." Emi added

"What?" said Aichi even shock more.

Emi draw two times and said," I call Mages of Library Yuuno and Mages Fighter, Miura!"

Two new units appeared.

"Soul Blast! When I have ten souls all my mages including Nanoha gains 10000 power!"

"What!" Everyone in the shop shouted expect Kai who was shock and still salient.

**Yuuno/Power 18000**

**Miura/Power 15000**

**Chantez/ Power 16000**

**Vivio/Power 19000**

**Fate/Power 20000**

**Nanoha/Power 20000**

"Yuuno boost Fate and attack Charger!"

**Fate/ Power 38000**

Fate jump and slash the armor giant with her sword and he disappeared.

"Next Miura boost Vivo and attack Palomides!"

**Vivio/Power 35000**

Vivio slash the flame angel and the angel disappeared.

"Aichi-niisan can't guard because Emi-san's unit too powerful to guard" said Kamui

"And the only card that can guard is his Morgana and she only have 5000 shield!" inform Misaki

"Aichi need luck to get a heal trigger" Kai added

Emi take a deep breath and said," Chantez boost Nanoha and attack Nanoha other skill's she gains 2000 powers for each Mages Guardian ,when boost by a Mages Guardian she gains 5000 power, if she attack a vanguard she gains another 5000 powers and don't forgot about Chantez's skill"

"Which's means…?" Aichi couldn't finish his sentence, because he was afraid.

"Oh yeah twin drive!" said Emi as she draw two times again and show it to her brother

**Drive Trigger First Check: Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito Critical Trigger **

**Drive Trigger Second Check:****Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Rein Heal Trigger**

(Music start cardfight vanguard opening 2 believe in my existence)

(Don'na ni tooku hanare tatte Keshite yume wa owaranai)

Aichi couldn't say anything when he saw the triggers.

Emi," I add +1 damage; heal one damage and both 5000 power to Nanoha!"

(Kawaita kaze ni yubi wo kazashite Tame iki hitotsu nomi kon'da Ienai itami michi e no fuan Boku wa koko kara ugoke na)

"That means…." Kamui can't finish his sentence

"It all equal…." Misaki even can't finish her sentence

Kai was silent and shock.

"70000 Powers!" Emi said happily

**Nanoha/Power 70000**

(Hikari to kage no kyoukaisen de nakushita yume wo sagesunda, Mou ichido jibun wo ano basho e tokihanate)

Everyone shouted," That just overkill, are you a devil!"

(Akenai yoru wo kazoe nagara, Naita hibi wo zutto (zutto) wasurenai, Donna ni ashita ga tooku demo, Kitto bokura wa STAND UP SO makena)

The white mages slash the king with her sword.

**Damage Check First: Conjurer Mithril**

**Damage Check Second: Mirubiru**

**Damage Check Third: Quiet Sage, Sharon Stand Trigger**

While he did get a trigger it wasn't one that could help him now.

**Game End Winner: Emi**

(Ima kono jidai wo michibiku bokura wa VANGUARD)

Everyone in the shop was shock and silent, until Aichi said, "good game."

Emi nods, then she flashes a smile "You're right this game is fun."

After the game and one day later, with some reason everybody call Emi the Mages Devil.


	2. Season 2

Team New AL4 was sitting on the table. And Aichi walk toward them and asked them if they want to train with his team.

"No, thanks" answered Ren

"Uh?" shock Aichi

"After all, we came here to have fun" explain Ren

"It's just as Ren-sama says, our team, New AL4, is clearly going to win the next stage, and we don't need any intensive training" added Asaka, which Team Q4 mad.

"Really?" asked Aichi as he look at Kai

"Oh, I heard a rumor that you have a fighter called the Mages Devil, is that fighter with you?" asked Ren, that made everyone in Card Capital and Kai were shock to hear the question.

"Even Ren-san calls me that?" asked a little girl with a pink tie as Ren, Asaka, and Tetsu turn and look at her

"Why does everyone keep calling that?" asked the other girl

"I don't know Mai-chan" replied the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Asaka

"_She was in that shop with that girl-Mai who wants me to check her deck" _remember Tetsu

"She is Aichi's little sister, Emi Sendou and she is the Mages Devil" answered Kai as he was shaking and Tetsu notice,"_ Kai is scary of that girl?" _confuse Tetsu

"Can you guy please stop calling that?" asked Emi

"Hey Emi-chan, can I have a fight with you?" asked Ren as he pull ouch his deck

"W-W-Why?" asked Kamui as he was shaking too and Tetsu notice that too,"_ He also scary of this girl?" _

"Because I heard she was the strongest in you game shop, so I want to see for myself" answered Ren

"She is not the strongest I just let her win, and I'm not scary of her!" shouted Morikawa

"Then why the heck are you behind me!?" shouted Miwa

"Sure" answered Emi which made everyone shock

As Shin set put the vanguard fighter mat, everyone in Card Capital except Mai was scary to see the wrath of Emi playing vanguard again.

"Man I feel sorry for him" inform Izaki

"Me too" added Reiji

"M.T yo!" repeated Eiji

"Hey, why do you people call that cute little girl the Mages Devil?" asked Asaka as Emi and Ren shuffle their deck

"You find out soon" replied Misaki as she too were shaking

"Kai, how strong is this girl?" asked Tetsu

"She defeat me 16 times in a row" answered Kai

"What!?, how about Team Q4?" asked Tetsu

"Katsuragi lose to her 180th times in a row, Tokura lose to her 52 times in a row too, and her brother, and Aichi lose to her 680th times in row also" answered Kai as he was scary

"_What is this girl very strong that makes everyone scary of her?" _thought Tetsu

"Are you ready?" asked Ren and Emi nodded.

"Stand Up Vanguard!" shouted Emi

"Stand Up The Vanguard!" shouted Ren

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer!" Ren was engulfed by a purple light and his form change into a young kid boy with long blue hair wearing a black armor, his helmet look like a horse head, and he is carrier a sword.

**Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer-Grade 0/ Power 4000/ Shield 10000**

"Guardian Baby Dragon, Friedrich!" Emi was engulfed by a pink light Emi's form was replaced by a white small dragon.

**Guardian Baby Dragon, Friedrich-Grade 0 /Power 4000/Shield 10000**

"Mages Guardian! I never heard that clan before" said Asaka

"_Mages Guardian, I can see why they call her the mage, but why devil?" _thought Tetsu

"_Mages Guardian, I was right this fight will be fun" _thought Ren

"I go first!" inform Emi as she draw.

"I ride Dragon Knight Erio."

On Cray opposite Marron the small white dragoon had been replaced by a young boy with spike red hair, wearing a white robe and holding a blue spear.

**Dragon Knight Erio-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Then Erio's skill if I Friedrich in my soul he gains 2000 power"

**Erio/ Power 8000**

"Also if Friedrich have been ride by Erio, I can superior call Dragon Summoner Caro from my deck to the field!" She added as she searches a card from her deck.

Right behind the boy was a girl with the same color as the boy, with a same hat with a white cape.

**Dragon Summoner Caro-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Right behind the boy was a girl with the same color as the boy, with a hat and with a white cape.

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Dragon Knight Erio**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Dragon Summoner Caro**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn I draw, and I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer!" as the black knight grew older

**Scout of Darkness, Vortimer-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Scout of Darkness, Vortimer's skill when Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer in soul Scout of Darkness, Vortimer gains 1000 powers, and Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer's skill when I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer on this unit I check the top seven cards if one of those cards are "Spectral Duke Dragon" or "Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer" I put it to my hand" inform Ren as he show a Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer to Emi and put it to his hand.

**Vortimer/Power 8000**

"Then I call Blade Feather Valkyrie!" added Ren as a woman angel with blue wings appear behind Vortimer.

**Blade Feather Valkyrie-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Sorry, but I have to attack you now Blade Feather Valkyrie boost Vortimer and attack Dragon Knight Erio!" shouted Ren.

**Vortimer/Power 15000**

"No guard!" informs Emi

"Drive Check!" warned Ren

**Ren Drive Trigger Check:** **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**

"No Trigger!" informs Ren as Vortimer jump and slashes Erio.

Emi," Damage Check!"

**Emi Damage Check: Mages Summoner Lutecia Draw Trigger**

Emi, "Draw Trigger, add 5000 powers and draw!"

**Erio/ Power 13000**

Ren," I end my turn!"

**Ren's Status:**

**Vanguard: Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Blade Feather Valkyrie**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 6**

"Oh she is devil" joking Asaka

"No this turn she can attack now" worried Kamui

"_I hope Ren-san have a good cards in his hand to guard!" _thought Aichi

Emi," Protectors of Church, Saint King! Ride my avatar, Saint Kaiser, Vivio!" On the field the young boy was replaced by a young woman, she has a heterochromia, green and red eyes. Her hair have a pony-tail on her right-side blonde, she is wearing a blue armor with white cape.

**Saint Kaiser, Vivio-Grade 2/ Power 9000/ Shield 5000**

Emi," I use Vivio's skill, if I ride this card; I have to move all my Mages Guardian to soul"

"Then I call Fighter Hero Subaru and Fallen Angel of Knowledge Stella!"

**Fighter Hero, Subaru-Grade 2/ Power 10000/ Shield 5000**

**Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

Emi, "Stella boosts Vivio and attack Vortimer!"

"Vivo skills if she boost by a Mages Guardian she gain 5000 powers more, and if Vivio attack Vanguard she gain 3000 more!" Emi added

**Vivio/Power 22000**

"No Guard!" informs Ren

"Drive Check!" warned Emi

**Emi Drive Trigger Check:** **Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger, Critical to Vivio and power to Subaru!" inform Emi as Vivio slash Vortimer

**Vivio/Power 22000/Critical 2**

**Subaru/Power 15000**

Ren," Double Damage Check!"

"When a Mages Guardian attack hit Stella's skill soulcharge (2)!" inform Emi

**Soulcharge: Knight of Church Friendship, Deed**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Ren First Damage Check:**** Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**

**Ren Second Damage Check: Flash Edge Valkyrie**

Emi," Now Subaru attack!" as Subaru jump and punch Vortimer.

**Ren Damage Check: Silent Punisher-Critical Trigger**

"Since Subaru is Mages Guardian and her attack hit, Stella's skill active!" added Emi

**Soulcharge: Wolf Lady, Arf**

**Soulcharge: ****Mage Gun, Teana**

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Saint Kaiser, Vivio**

**Top Left Rearguard: Fighter Hero, Subaru**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1**

**Soul: 7**

**Hand: 5**

Emi," I end my turn!"

"So the Mages Guardian are like my Dark Irregulars they boost the soul" said Tetsu

"Yeah but worst, if that soul go to 10!" warned Kai

Ren," I stand and draw!"

"I ride Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer!" as the young knight change into a man with a horse both of them wearing black armor.

**Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"When Scout of Darkness, Vortimer in soul, Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer gains 1000 powers, and Scout of Darkness, Vortimer's skill when Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer ride on this unit I retire one of my Gold Paladin, and check the top two card of my deck and if they are Gold Paladin I can superior call to my rear-guard" inform Ren as he check two of his card.

"I superior call Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane and Flash Edge Valkyrie!" inform Ren as two woman appear, one of them have a violin and the other have a shield and sword , and have a blue wings.

**Vortimer/Power 10000**

**Flash Edge Valkyrie-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

**Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"Now Flash Edge Valkyrie's counterblast (1), when she call from the rear-guard I can the top card of my deck and if that card is a Gold Paladin I can call to the rear-guard again!" added Ren as he check the top of his deck.

"I superior call Blade Feather Valkyrie!" shouted Ren as another woman with blue wings appear behind the woman with the same blue wings as hers.

"By the way this is a new formation I just come up with just now" warned Ren

"A new formation?" echoed Kamui

"That he comes up with?" added Misaki

"Just now?" finish Aichi

"Ren didn't tell us he comes up with a new formation" inform Kai

"That Ren for you" added Tetsu

"But he is that cool" inform Asaka

"Emi-chan" worried Mai

"Here I go!" warned Ren

"Flash Edge Valkyrie attack with the boost of Blade Feather Valkyrie!" shouted Ren

**Flash Edge Valkyrie/Power 15000**

"No guard!" inform Emi as Flash Edge Valkyrie as fly toward Vivio and slash her.

**Emi Damage Check: Sky Rider, Wendi-Draw Trigger**

Emi, "Draw Trigger, add 5000 powers and draw!"

**Vivio/Power 14000**

"Now for Blade Feather Valkyrie counterblast (1), when this unit boosts Flash Edge Valkyrie guard I can the top card of my deck and if that card is also Gold Paladin I can call to the rear-guard!" inform Ren as he check the first card of his deck.

"Sorry it is another Gold Paladin, I superior calls Sleygal Dagger!" shouted Ren as a blue wolf with a dagger in its mouth appears behind the woman with the violin.

**Sleygal Dagger-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Ren, "Now Sleygal Dagger boosts Viviane and attack Vivio!"

**Viviane/Power 16000**

Emi," No Guard!" as Viviane slash Vivio

**Emi Damage Check: Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

"Now for Viviane's counterblast (1)" warned Ren

"Aichi- niisan, what Viviane's counterblast again?" asked Kamui

"When Viviane boost by a Gold Paladin and her attack is a success you check your top card of your deck, and if the card is a Gold Paladin you can call it to the rear-guard" explain Aichi as he remember something.

"_Call to the rear-guard, wait Ren-san is…" _thought Aichi

"Look like everyone notice" inform Ren as he check the top of his deck again

Ren, "I superior call Falcon Knight of the Azure!" as a young kid with sliver armor and with wings appear behind the black knight.

**Falcon Knight of the Azure-Grade 0/Power 4000/Shield 5000/ Draw Trigger**

"Yes this is the new formation," Valkyries Call!" explain Ren

"Valkyries Call!?" shock everyone in Card Capital

"Emi-chan" worried Mai

"Ren call his units from his deck" said Kai

"By using those counterblast" added Tetsu

"Amazing as always, Ren-sama" amazed Asaka

"I'm sorry to use this formation, Emi-chan" said Ren

"It okay" Emi shake her head

Ren, "And I'm really sorry for this, Azure's skill when this unit calls to the rear-guard from my deck a Gold Paladin gain 2000 powers, so I give it to my Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer and he attack with the boost of Azure!"

**Vortimer/Power 16000**

Emi," I Intercept with Subaru! Her skill, when she intercept her shield gains 5000 power!" as Subaru went between the black knight and the Kaiser.

**Subaru/Shield 10000**

Ren" Drive Check!"

**Ren Drive Trigger Check: Fortune Bell-Stand Trigger**

Ren," Sorry, I really didn't do this on purpose, but all to Viviane!" as the black knight slash Subaru

"Subaru's skill, when she in the guard circle she goes to soul!" inform Emi

**Viviane/Power 14000**

Ren," Now Vivian attacks again!" As Vivian about to slash Vivio.

Emi," I guard Guardian Beast, Zafira!" as a dark skin man with a wolf ears and a tail appear in front of Vivian

"Zafira's skill when he in the guard circle he also go to soul, and I soul-charge (2)!" added Emi

**Soulcharge: Wolf Lady, Arf**

**Soulcharge: Sky Rider, Wendi**

Ren," I end my turn!"

**Ren's Status:**

**Vanguard: Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**

**Top Left Rearguard: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane**

**Top Right Rearguard: Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: ****Sleygal Dagger**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Falcon Knight of the Azure**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Blade Feather Valkyrie**

**Damage: 3/3**

**Soul: 2**

**Hand: 7**

"Here come Miss Emi's final attack!" shouted Kamui

"Yeah, Miss Emi's final attack!" agreed Reiji

"Miss Emi F.A yo!" repeated Eiji

"Final attack?" echoed Tetsu

"I told you Mages Guardian are like your Dark Irregulars, but worst if that soul goes to 10, but now she have 11 units in her soul!" reminded Kai

Emi draw and she saw the card that well help her," Rise up with your friends, enter the white fray, Ride White Mages, Nanoha!'

Vivio was engulfed by pink light and replace by an older woman who just look like her. The hair style is the same, but brown. Her eyes are bright blue the clothes are the same but all white.

**White Mages, Nanoha-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

"First when this was call in vanguard I can call Vivio from soul!"

Then the same young teenage girl appeared beside the white mages.

Emi," Next soul-charge to Nanoha, she gain Critical +1"

"A soul-charge that gives you a Critical?" shock Tetsu

"And that not the worst I talking about" inform Kai

Emi," I call Black Mages, Fate!"

A blonde woman appears next to the white mages she was wearing the same armor as Nanoha and Vivio, but black with a white cape.

**Black Mages, Fate-Grade 3/ Power 10000/Shield-**

"Her skill, check the two top cards of my deck and if they are Mages Guardian I can call them to the rear-guard!" inform Emi as she check the two cards from the top of her deck.

"I superior call Tome of the Night Sky Hayate and Knight of Hegemon, Einhard Stratos!" shouted Emi as two new mage appears.

**Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

**Knight of Hegemon, Einhart Stratos-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"What, bad luck" said Izaki

"What you talking about she have a grade 3 one of those two card" confuse Morikawa

"Of course you said that" said Izaki nervously

"Hayate's skill if my soul have seven or more I can bind five cards from your hand!" inform Emi as everyone shock

"She can bind Ren-sama's card…" shock Asaka

"Five times!?" shock Misaki as Emi use her left hand to make look like a gun.

"I bind your five cards!" shouted Emi as she shot five pink line of Ren's card, and Kamui fell to her knee

"What wrong Kamui-the-Great?" asked Reiji and Eiji

"She has bind my heart" answered Kamui as he look up and have a happy face on.

"Now, Soul Blast (10)! When I have ten souls all my mages including Nanoha gains 10000 power!"

"What!" shouted Asaka

**Stella/Power 15000**

**Hayate/Power 19000**

**Einhart/Power 19000**

**Vivio/Power 19000**

**Fate/Power 20000**

**Nanoha/Power 20000**

"_So this is the power of the Mages Guardian!" _thought Tetsu

"All your units have gain 10000 powers awesome, I can see why they call you Mages Devil!" amazed Ren

Emi," Now Fate attacks your vanguard!" as Fate slash the black knight.

Ren," Damage Check!"

**Ren Damage Check: Blackmane Witch**

"Stella's skill soulcharge (2)!" remind Emi

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Iron Rider, Vita**

Emi," Now Vivio attacks your vanguard!"

Ren," I guard with Elixir Sommelier!" as a man in white appear and Vivio slash him.

**Elixir Sommelier/Shield 10000**

Emi take a deep breath and said," Stella boost Nanoha and attack Nanoha other skill's she gains 2000 powers for each Mages Guardian ,when boost by a Mages Guardian she gains 5000 power, if she attack a vanguard she gains another 5000 power!"

"Wait won't that add up to…." said Izaki

"50000 powers with 2 critical!" shouted Tetsu

"Ren-san only has one card!" inform Aichi

"If Ren intercept he only have 10000 shield, it won't be enough!" said Kai

"Ren-sama" worried Asaka as Ren smile

Ren, "No guard!" as Nanoha slashes the black knight

Emi,"Twin Drive!"

**Emi Drive Trigger First Check: Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

**Emi Drive Trigger Second Check: Mages Fighter, Miura**

"No Trigger!" informs Emi

Ren," Double Damage Check!"

**Ren First Damage Check:**** Sleygal Double Edge**

"One more check!" inform Aichi

"Ren" worried Kai

**Ren Second Damage Check: Elixir Sommelier-Heal Trigger**

"Yes a Heal Trigger!" cheered Asaka

"I got lucky heal one damage!" inform Ren

"Stella's skill soulcharge (2)!" remind Emi

**Soulcharge: Fighter of Strength, Ginga**

**Soulcharge: Weapon Cannon Mage, Dieci**

"So close, I end my turn!" said Emi

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Saint Kaiser, Vivio**

**Top Left Rearguard: Saint Kaiser, Vivio**

**Top Right Rearguard: Black Mages, Fate**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: ****Knight of Hegemon, Einhart**

**Damage: 3**

**Soul: 6**

**Hand: 7**

"No one ever survived that attack, Ren is the first one!" inform Kai

"_That was too close Ren need to finish her in this turn!" _thought Tetsu

"You almost got me, but Proundhearted, noble dragon, Appear from neither world, I ride Spectral Duke Dragon!" shouted Ren as the black knight's form change into a black and golden dragon that is carrier a scythe.

**Spectral Duke Dragon -Grade 3/ Power 10000/Shield-**

"It here!" warned Misaki

"That the card that beat Aichi- niisan!" remind Kamui

"Spectral Duke Dragon" worried Aichi

"When Black Dragon Knight in soul, Spectral Duke Dragon gains 1000 power, and Black Dragon Knight have the same skill as Scout of Darkness, Vortimer, so I retire my Falcon Knight of the Azure!" warned Ren as he check the two cards on the top of his deck.

Ren, "I superior call Great Silver Wolf Garmore, and Scout of Darkness, Vortimer, and Viviane exit the field!"

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

**Spectral Duke Dragon/Power 11000**

Ren," Here I go Sleygal Dagger counterblast (1) he gains 2000 powers and boost Garmore and attack Nanoha!"

**Sleygal Dagger/Power 9000**

**Garmore/Power 19000**

Emi," I guard Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito!" as a small little fairy appear and Garmore slash it.

**Agito/Shield 10000**

"When Agito in the guard circle she goes to soul!" inform Emi

"Flash Edge Valkyrie attack with the boost of Blade Feather Valkyrie!" shouted Ren

**Flash Edge Valkyrie/Power 15000**

Emi," I guard with Sky Fighter Nova, and Sky Rider Wendi!" as two young women appear and Flash Edge Valkyrie slash them both.

**Nova and Wendi/Shield 10000**

Emi, "They also go to soul!"

"_She is trying to increase her soul so she can use soulblast again!" _thought Tetsu

Ren," Now Vortimer boosts Spectral Duke Dragon and attack!"

**Spectral Duke Dragon/Power 18000**

Emi,"No guard!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Ren

**Ren Drive Trigger First Check: Spectral Duke Dragon**

"Yes no trigger!" cheered Kamui

"But the second check?" wondered Aichi

**Ren Drive Trigger Second Check: Silent Punisher-Critical Trigger**

"Crap!" shouted Kamui

"Emi-chan!" worried Mai

Ren," All to vanguard!" as the dragon slash the white mage.

**Spectral Duke Dragon/Power 23000/Critical 2**

Emi," Double Damage Check!"

**Emi First Damage Check:**** Sister of Saint, Chantez**

**Emi Second Damage Check:** **Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

"_Look like Emi make it through!"_ thought Aichi

"Sorry, but didn't look happy now, now Proundhearted Dragon fly through this world's sky, one more time Limit Break (2)!" shouted Ren

"_I forgot by that!" _thought Aichi

Ren, "I retire Vortimer, Blade Feather Valkyrie, and Sleygal Dagger to stand Spectral Duke Dragon, but it lose it twin drive!" as the black knight, Valkyrie, and the wolf disappears.

"That unit still has a critical!" warned Misaki

"Emi-chan!" worried Mai

Ren, "Now attack once more Spectral Duke Dragon!"

Emi," I guard with Knight of the Lake, Shamel!" as a lady in green appear

"I discard one Mages Guardian, and take no damage!" shouted Emi as Shamel use her water to grab the dragon.

Ren," Drive Check!"

**Ren Drive Trigger Check: Flame of Victory-Critical Trigger**

"Too bad" said Ren

"Shamel's other skill goes to soul after she done guard!' Emi added

Ren," I guess I end my turn!"

**Ren's Status:**

**Vanguard: Spectral Duke Dragon**

**Top Left Rearguard: Great Silver Wolf, Garmore**

**Top Right Rearguard: Flash Edge Valkyrie**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: ****None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 5/5**

**Soul: 3**

**Hand: 9**

"Somehow Miss Emi got thought" said Kamui

"But Ren-san have more cards in his hand than Emi" warned Aichi

"Even with the Soulblast there is a chance he can block it all!" added Misaki as Emi draw

"Look like I'm going to win" said Ren happily

"No, Ren-san I'm going to win FINAL TURN!" shouted Emi, which made everyone shock, and Ren just smile

"Miss Emi just said…." Shock Kamui

"She did!" also shock Misaki

"Emi!" shock Aichi

"Everyone think I'm going to soul-charge to active the soulblast again, but I'm not Stella exit the field and I call Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Rein!" shouted Emi as a little fairy appear behind Nanoha, and everyone is shock to see that.

**Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Rein****-Grade 0/Power 1000/Shield 10000/Heal Trigger**

"Emi-chan why?" asked Mai

"Because Mai-chan I'm going to do this!" answered Emi

"Rein Soulblast (4) and move all my Mages Guardian to soul, so I call superior ride a powerful grade 3 in my deck!" shouted Emi as everyone was shock

"Grade 3 more powerful than the White Mages, Nanoha!" shock Aichi as a card from Emi's deck fly toward to Emi and she grab it.

Emi," FLY TOWARD FROM THE SKY TO THE HEAVEN GAIN POWER FROM YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, ENTER THE WHITE FRAY ONCE MORE I SUPERIOR CROSSRIDE WHITE MAGES, NANOHA-RAISING HEART!"

(Cardfight Music Start Opening 1)

(Vanguard! Uso janaize Ima hajimaru densetsu Mirai e to Michibiite yuke!)

Nanoha fly to the sky and she is wearing her Fortress armor with pink angel wings.

**White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart?" echoed Aichi

"When White Mages, Nanoha in soul, White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart gains 2000 powers!" inform Emi

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 13000**

(Waki agaru kono omoi osaerarenai Nani mo ka mo nugisutero Get Crazy)

"Now using her own reflection, Persona Blast (2), I can superior two units from soul, and three units from my deck and Nanoha gains the power of those units original Power of the units called with this effect until end of turn!" shouted Emi as she show her Ren a White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart card and put it on the drop zone.

Emi, "I superior call Vivio, and Fate from soul, and from my deck I superior call Summoner of Golem Corona, Fighter of Elemental Rio, and Mages of Library Yuuno!" as five mages appear.

**Summoner of Golem, Corona-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

**Fighter of Elemental, Rio-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

**Mages of Library Yuuno-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 53000**

(Way! Tomerannai Nigerannai Aitsu ga dokoka de ore o yonderu)

"Amazing you superior call five units and gain their power!" amazed Ren

Emi," I'm not done yet, now fly to the limit, LIMIT BREAK (3), she gain 10000 plus Critical +1, and you cannot guard or intercept and she call attack every unit even in the bottom rear-guard!"

"What!?" shouted everyone

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 63000/Critical 2**

(Yarutokyayaruze Makkou BATORU Ikuze! Hurry Up! Dare mo jama ha sasenai!)

Emi," Not yet Nanoha-Raising Heart's skill she gain 10000 powers for each Mages Guardian of my field!"

"What!?" shouted everyone

"Awesome!" amazed Ren

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 113000/Critical 2**

"Agito's skill, I put her in the drop zone from soul and my vanguard gain 10000 powers!" shouted Emi

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 123000/Critical 2**

Emi," Now Yuuno boost Nanoha-Raising Heart and attack Spectral Duke Dragon, Yuuno soulblast (1), when he boost Nanoha he can boost 4000 powers more, when she boost by a Mages Guardian she gain 5000 powers !"

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 140000/Critical 2 **

"Is she done yet!?" shouted Morikawa

"_No, not yet she still has…."_ Thought Tetsu

Emi," Twin Drive!"

**Drive Trigger First Check: Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito Critical Trigger**

**Drive Trigger Second Check: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Rein Heal Trigger**

Everyone was shock to see the triggers.

"Really!" shouted Morikawa and Izaki

"Overkill!" shouted Miwa

"Is she really a devil!?" shouted Asaka

Emi," I add +1 damage; heal one damage and both 5000 power to Nanoha!"

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 150000/Critical 3**

"Power 150000 and Critical 3, and I can't even do a thing awesome, this fight is so fun!" shouted Ren

Take this Heart Slash!" shouted Emi as Nanoha swing her sword once and it made the golden warrior and Valkyrie disappears.

**Ren Damage Check: Spectral Duke Dragon**

"I lose" said Ren happily as the dragon roar and disappears.

"Ren-sama lose" shock Asaka

"_This girl really is a Mages Devil!" _thought Tetsu

"So who want to fight me next?" asked Emi as everyone except Mai and Ren was scary, now.


	3. Season 3

Naoki and Shingo went to the Middle School of their school to meet the Vanguard Circle; they see two young girls who are members of the club.

"Anyway, what are you two from high school division's Cardfight Club doing here?" asked Emi

"When I heard that you formed the Cardfight Circle, I thought we could fight so you learn a few things" answered Shingo

"Thank you very much!" replied Emi," Since there are still only three of us, I'm delighted by your offer!"

"I'm sure we can learn a lot from you senpai" added Mai

In both Naoki and Shingo's head Mai's voice echoed,"_ Senpai, senpai, senpai….."_ as the both of them look at each and smile.

Emi and Naoki went to their playmate.

"Stand Up Vanguard!" shouted Emi and Naoki

Their units appear on a place filled with different kind of flowers. Some trees, some butterflies are flying and flower petals were falling down.

"Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu!" shouted Naoki as an orange kid holding a dragon shape blade appear.

**Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu****-Grade 0 /Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Little White Mage, Vivio" shouted Emi as a little girl who look like the age of ten, she has a heterochromia, green and red eyes. She wore blue outfit with white jacket, and she is carrier a small dagger, and a small white bunny is floating next to her.

**Little White Mage, Vivio**** -Grade 0 /Power 4000/Shield 10000**

"Mages Guardian?" confuses Naoki

"Mages Guardian, where do I heard that clan before?" asked Shingo

"_I never fight a Mages Guardian before, well whatever_!" thought Naoki as he draws.

Naoki," I ride Red River Dragoon and Linchu's skill move he to the rear-guard and end my turn!" as the young boy turn into a young lad wearing red armor and holding a lance, the young boy move back.

**Red River Dragoon****-Grade 1 /Power 8000/Shield 5000**

**Naoki's Status:**

**Vanguard: Red River Dragoon**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 0**

**Hand: 5**

"My turn, I draw and I ride Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio" as Vivio grew taller and older, she now look like 12, and she still wear her same outfit, but her dragger turn into a sword.

**Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio's skill when Little White Mage, Vivio in soul, she gains 1000 powers, and Little White Mage, Vivio's skill when I ride Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio on this unit I check the top seven cards if one of those cards are "Knight of Rising Heart, Vivio" or "Knight of Bardiche, Vivio" I put it to my hand" inform Emi as she show Knight of Bardiche, Vivio to him and put it to her hand.

**Vivio/Power 8000**

"Then I call Mages Fighter, Miura!" added Emi as a young girl same age as Vivio appear behind her.

**Mages Fighter, Miura-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Miura boost Vivio and attack!" warned Emi

"No guard!" informs Naoki

**Vivio/Power 14000**

**Emi Drive Trigger Check: Sky Rider, Wendi -Draw Trigger**

"I draw and add the power to Vivio!" said Emi as Vivio slash the boy

**Vivio/Power 19000**

**Naoki Damage Check:** **Eradicator, Demolition Dragon**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: ****Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Mages Fighter, Miura**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 7**

"My turn" said Naoki as he draws

"I ride Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon!" shouted Naoki as the red knight was replace by a red dragon.

**Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon- Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Next I call Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, and Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui!" added Naoki as he roars and new units appear round the dragon.

**Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

**Eradicator Demolition Dragon-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

**Thunder Fist Eradicator-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Naoki," Here I come Spark Rain Dragon attack, its skill when I have Eradicator in Vanguard it gain 3000 powers!"

**Spark Rain Dragon/Power 12000**

"I guard Sky Rider, Wendi, and her skills go to soul!" inform Emi as a young red-head girl with a flying board appears in front of the dragon and disappear.

**Wendi/Shield 5000**

"Thunder Fist Eradicator boost Thunderboom Dragon and attack!" warned Naoki as the dragon summon a thunder boomerang and hit the young mages.

**Thunderboom Dragon/Power 16000**

**Naoki Drive Trigger Check: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**

**Emi Damage Check: Sister of Saint Chantez**

"Then Linchu boost Demolition Dragon, and Demolition Dragon's skill is same as Spark Rain Dragon!" shouted Naoki as the dragon use it horns to summon lightning to attack Vivio.

**Demolition Dragon/Power 15000**

**Emi Damage Trigger Check: Sky Fighter, Nova-Draw Trigger**

"I end my turn!" inform Naoki

**Naoki's Status:**

**Vanguard: Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon**

**Top Left Rearguard: Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Top Right Rearguard: Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Thunder Fist Eradicator**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 3**

"How you like that?" asked Naoki

"Not bad" replied Emi as she draw a card from her deck

Emi," I ride Knight of Bardiche, Vivio!" as Vivio grew older and now she looks like the age of 16, her outfit is black and her cape is black. Her sword is now longer.

**Knight of Bardiche, Vivio** **-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

"When Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio in soul, Knight of Bardiche, Vivio gains 1000 powers, and Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio 's skill when Knight of Bardiche, Vivio ride on this unit I soulcharge (5)!" inform Emi

**Vivio/Power 10000**

**Soulcharge: ****Mage Gun, Teana**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Soulcharge: ****Wolf Lady, Arf**

**Soulcharge: Dragon Summoner Caro**

**Soulcharge: Mages Summoner Lutecia**

"_She already has 8 cards in her soul"_ thought Shingo

"Since I soulcharge Miura gain 3000 powers for each soulcharge!" inform Emi

**Miura/Power 21000**

Emi, "Next I call Knight of Church Loyalty Otto, Knight of Hegemon Einhart, and Summoner of Golem Corona!"

The units appear around Vivio.

**Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

**Summoner of Golem, Corona-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

**Knight of Hegemon, Einhart -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

Emi," First Corona boost Otto and attack, Corona's skill when she boost Otto she boost 4000 more, and I soulcharge (2) and since I soulcharge Miura gain 3000 powers for each soulcharge."

"What!" shock Naoki as Otto uses his two swords to slash the dragon

**Naoki Damage Check: Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon**

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Iron Rider, Vita**

**Otto/Power 20000**

**Miura/ Power 27000**

"Otto's skill I soulcharge (3), and which active Miura's skill!" remind Emi

**Soulcharge: ****Fighter Hero, Subaru**

**Soulcharge: White Mages, Nanoha**

**Soulcharge: Mage Gun, Teana**

**Miura/Power 36000**

"Now Miura boost Vivio and attack!"

"Power 46000!? Now guard!" informs Naoki

**Vivio/Power 46000**

"Drive Check!" warned Emi

**Emi Drive Trigger Check: Sky Rider, Wendi -Draw Trigger**

"I draw and add the power to Einhart!" said Emi as Vivio slash dragon

**Naoki Damage Check:** **Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon**

**Einhart/Power 14000**

"Final Einhart attack, skill when Vivio is on the vanguard she gain 3000 powers!" as Einhart slash dragon

**Einhart/Power 17000**

**Naoki Damage Check: Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo Heal Trigger**

Naoki," All to vanguard and heal one damage!"

Emi," When her attack hit Soulcharge (1) end my turn"

**Soulcharge:** **Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: ****Knight of Sacred Heart, Vivio**

**Top Left Rearguard: ****Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Top Right Rearguard: ****Knight of Hegemon, Einhart**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: ****Summoner of Golem, Corona**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Mages Fighter, Miura**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 2**

**Soul: 14**

**Hand: 5**

"Amazing!" shock Naoki

"She has 14 cards in her soul already!" warned Shingo," _So her clan increases the soul just like the Genesis, and the Dark Irregular!"_

"I stand and draw!" shouted Naoki

Naoki," Strike them, ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" as the dragon was replace by another red dragon holding a lightning spear.

**Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Naoki," Then I call Red River Dragoon who going to boost Spark Rain Dragon to attack, and with his skill!" as the dragon shoot a lighting beam from its mouth to Vivio

**Spark Rain Dragon/Power 20000**

**Emi Damage Check: Mages Summoner Lutecia Draw Trigger**

Emi, "Draw Trigger, add 5000 powers and draw!"

**Vivio/Power 15000**

Naoki, "Thunder Fist Eradicator boost Vowing Sword Dragon, and Vowing Sword Dragon's skill when you have three damage it gains 2000 powers!"

**Vowing Sword Dragon/Power 19000**

Emi," I guard with two Guardian Beast, Zafira and Sky Rider, Wendi!" three new units appear in front of the dragon, which made it stop.

**Two Zafira and Wendi/Shield 15000**

"Twin Drive!" warned Naoki

Naoki Drive Trigger First Check: Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld

Naoki Drive Trigger Second Check: Eradicator, Dragon Mage-Draw Trigger

Naoki," I draw and add the power to Eradicator Demolition Dragon!" as the red dragon uses it spear to slash the guardians.

Emi," All go to soul, and the Zafira's skill I soulcharge (2), since I have two I soulcharge (4)!"

**Soulcharge: Fighter of Elemental, Rio**

**Soulcharge: Fighter of Elemental, Rio**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Strike, Cinque**

**Soulcharge: Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate**

**Demolition Dragon/Power 12000**

"Now Linchu boost Demolition Dragon and attack, and Demolition Dragon's skill!" remind Naoki as the dragon use it horns to summon lightning to attack Vivio.

**Demolition Dragon/Power 17000**

**Emi Damage Trigger Check: Knight of Church Friendship, Deed**

"I end my turn!" shouted Naoki

**Naoki's Status:**

**Vanguard: Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**

**Top Left Rearguard: Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Top Right Rearguard: Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Thunder Fist Eradicator**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Red River Dragoon**

**Damage: 3**

**Soul: 2**

**Hand: 6**

"I stand and draw!" warned Emi

Emi," I ride Black Knight Mages, Chrono!" as the girl turn into a man wore black outfit and holding two black swords.

**Black Knight Mages, Chrono-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

Emi," I also gonna to call Fighter of Elemental, Rio!" as a young girl wore green kung-fu outfit appear behind Einhart.

**Fighter of Elemental, Rio-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Emi," Now Corona boost Otto and attack, and Corona's skill which active Miura's skill!" as Misaki stand on her ground and Otto slash the dragon.

**Naoki Damage Check: Thunder Fist Eradicator**

**Soulcharge: Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito**

**Soulcharge: Fighter of Elemental, Rio**

**Miura/Power 12000**

**Otto/Power 20000**

"And since Otto attack hit you I soulcharge again, and Miru gain more powers" remind Emi

**Soulcharge: Dark Knight of Force, Thoma**

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

**Soulcharge: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Rein**

**Miura/Power 21000**

"Now her soul is 26 and Miura have 21000 powers!?" warned Shingo

Emi," Oh I almost forget Rio's skill she gain 1000 powers for each Fighter of Elemental, Rio in the soul!"

"What!?" shock Naoki

"She has three Fighter of Elemental, Rio in her soul so that means she gain 3000 powers!" explain Shingo

**Rio/Power 10000**

Emi," Now here the fun part, Miura boosts Chrono and his skill when he attacks a vanguard, his skill when I have ten or more soul he gain 2000 powers!"

**Chrono/Power 34000**

Naoki," I guard Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld, drop one card and I get a perfect guard!"

"Twin Drive!" warned Emi

**Emi First Damage Check: Knight of Strike, Cinque-Critical Trigger**

**Emi Second Damage Check:** **Sky Fighter, Nova-Draw Trigger**

"What!?" shock Naoki

"Double Trigger!" cheered Mai

Emi," All to Einhart and I draw!" said Emi

**Einhart/Power 19000/Critical 2 **

"Final Rio boosts Einhart and attack!" warned Emi as the knight slashes the dragon.

Naoki," Double Damage Check!"

**Naoki First Damage Check: Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate-Stand Trigger**

"Not the right Trigger!" warned Shingo

"All to Vowing Sword Dragon!" inform Naoki

**Vowing Sword Dragon/Power 16000**

"One more check!" inform Mai as Naoki touch the top of his deck and thought," _Please give me the right card!", _ He roar," Give me iiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!" he close his eyes the lift on of his eyes and shouted," YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, HEAL TRIGGER POWER TO VOWING SWORD DRAGON AND HEAL ONE DAMAGE!"

"What!?" shock Emi

**Naoki Second Damage Check: Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo-Heal Trigger**

**Vowing Sword Dragon/Power 21000**

Emi," I end my turn!"

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: ****Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

**Top Left Rearguard: ****Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Top Right Rearguard: ****Knight of Hegemon, Einhart**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: ****Summoner of Golem, Corona**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Mages Fighter, Miura**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Fighter of Elemental, Rio**

**Damage: 4**

**Soul: 26**

**Hand: 6**

"That was close, you almost lose senpai" inform Emi

"Don't look down on me" replied Naoki as he draw;" Now it time for my Break Time!"

"Break Time?" echoed Mai

"_Is he going to take a break in a middle of the fight?" _wondered Emi

"We told him that wrong" said Shingo

"My heart is on fire, watch this! My invincible…. Surefire…miraculous Break Ride, strike them my avatar, Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon!" shouted Naoki as the red dragon turn into a different dragon.

**Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon -Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Vowing Sword Dragon's break ride skill, when another Narukami rides, my vanguard gain 10000 power and I can retire one of your rear-guard!" shouted Naoki as Otto disappear.

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 21000**

"Now then Limit Break!" added Naoki

"When one of your rear-guard retire, it gain 3000 powers, and a critical +1!" explain Naoki

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 24000/Critical 2**

"Then Gauntlet Buster Dragon's Especial Counterblast (2), you choose one of your rear-guard and drop it to the drop zone!" explain Naoki as Emi choose Summoner of Golem, Corona to be in the drop zone.

"Limit Break!" reminds Naoki

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 27000/Critical 3**

Naoki," I'm not done yet, Gauntlet Buster Dragon's Especial Counterblast (2) and Limit Break!" as Emi choose Rio to be in the drop zone.

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 30000/Critical 4**

"Now Linchu boost Demolition Dragon and attack, and Demolition Dragon's skill!" remind Naoki as the dragon use it horns to summon lightning to attack the black mages.

**Demolition Dragon/Power 15000**

**Emi Damage Trigger Check: Wolf Lady, Arf-Stand Trigger**

"All to my vanguard!" inform Emi

**Chrono/Power 16000**

"Then Linchu's counterblast (1), when he boost a card with "Eradicator" in its name he goes to soul, and I retire one your Grade 1 or less, and now Limit Break!" inform Naoki as Miura disappear.

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 33000/Critical 5**

"Now Thunder Fist Eradicator boosts Gauntlet Buster Dragon and strikes them, Thunder Fist's soulblast (1) he boosts Gauntlet Buster Dragon 5000 power more! Warned Naoki

**Gauntlet Buster Dragon/Power 54000/Critical 5**

"Power 54000 and Critical 5!?" shock Mai

Emi," I guard with Knight of the Lake, Shamel!" as a lady in green appear

"I discard one Mages Guardian, and take no damage!" shouted Emi as Shamel use her water to grab the dragon.

Naoki," Twin Drive Check!"

**Naoki Drive Trigger First Check: Dust Storm Eradicator, Tokou**

"Yes no trigger!" cheered Mai

_"But the second check?"_ wondered Emi

**Naoki Drive Trigger Second Check: Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux-Critical Trigger**

Naoki, "Yes, Critical Trigger, all to Spark Rain Dragon!"

**Spark Rain Dragon/Power 14000/Critical 2**

Emi," Shamel goes to soul!"

Naoki," Then Red River Dragoon boosts Spark Rain Dragon to attack, and with his skill!"

**Spark Rain Dragon/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"I guard with Knight of Strike, Cinque and Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito!" shouted Emi as a white hair guard with a red fairy appear, and the dragon shoot the thunder at the guardian.

**Cinque and Agito/Shield 20000**

"Cinque'skill when she in the guardian circle, I soulcharge (1), she goes to soul, so does Agito!" shouted Emi

**Soulcharge: Weapon Cannon, Dieci**

"I end my turn" inform Naoki

**Naoki's Status:**

**Vanguard: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon**

**Top Left Rearguard: Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Top Right Rearguard: Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Thunder Fist Eradicator**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Red River Dragoon**

**Damage: 3**

**Soul: 3**

**Hand: 6**

Just as Emi draw her card the door was open they all turn and see Aichi, Misaki, Kourin, and Rekka, they told them want going on, and Emi said," I'm glad you guys are all here, FINAL TURN!"

"Yes Emi-chan's final turn!" cheered both Rekka and Mai

"Are you trying act cool right now?" snapped Naoki

"No, I'm not, Senpai do you know what they call me?" asked Emi as Naoki was confuse, and Shingo remember something," Now I remember those clan, a fighter who defect ever stronger fighter around the world, the fighter who defect Team Dreadnought over five years ago, also the fighter defect Team S.I.T. Genius three months ago, and even defect Team AL4 and Team Q4, yes that fighter name is Emi Sendou the Mages Devil!"

"Emi Sendou, so this girl is Aichi's little sister!" shock Naoki as Aichi nodded.

"I don't like the name, but do you want to know how I got it, so let me show you" replied Emi

Emi," FLY FAR AND FAR MORE TOWARD A PLACE PAST THE HEAVEN, GAIN ALL YOU FRIENDS AND FAMILY, TO PROTECT THE WORLD YOU LOVE, ENTER THE SHINING WHITE FRAY, BREAK RIDE MY AVATAR, KNIGHT OF RISING HEART, VIVIO!" as the black mages turn into the same girl who is an adult wear a white outfit with two white wings, her swords is the side of Blaster Blade's sword.

(Cardfight Music Start Opening 1)

(Vanguard! Uso janaize Ima hajimaru densetsu Mirai e to Michibiite yuke!)

**Knight of Rising Heart, Vivio-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

"Knight of Rising Heart, Vivio" echoed Aichi

"Chrono's break ride skill, when another Mages Guardian ride, Vivio gain 10000 powers, and I soulcharge (5), and Vivio's skill when Knight of Bardiche, Vivio in soul she gain 1000 powers more!" explain Emi

**Soulcharge: ****Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

**Soulcharge: Strosek Force, Lily**

**Soulcharge: Fallen Angel of Sword, Cypha**

**Soulcharge: Fallen Angel of Axe, DeVille**

**Vivio/Power 21000**

(Waki agaru kono omoi osaerarenai Nani mo ka mo nugisutero Get Crazy)

"Agito's skill, I put her in the drop zone from soul and my vanguard gain 10000 powers, since I have three she gain 30000 powers, and Wendi's skill, I put her the drop zone and my vanguard gain 3000 powers, since I have two of her Vivio gain 6000 powers!" shouted Emi

**Vivio/Power 57000**

(Way! Tomerannai Nigerannai Aitsu ga dokoka de ore o yonderu)

Emi, "Next I call White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart!" as a woman who wore white appear, she is the same age as Vivio.

White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-

(Yarutokyayaruze Makkou BATORU Ikuze! Hurry Up! Dare mo jama ha sasenai!)

Emi," Now fly far to surpass the limit, Ultimate Break (5)!" which made everyone shock

"Ultimate Break!?" echoed Naoki

"A limit break if you have five damage" explain Kourin

"Who never thought the Mages Guardian have that" said Misaki

Emi," I soulcharge (2), and Vivio gain 10000 powers for each cards in my soul and +2 Critical!" which made everyone shock even more.

**Soulcharge: Fallen Angel of Guns, Arnage**

**Soulcharge: Sliver Dragger, Runessa**

**Vivio/Power 377000/Critical 3**

"Power 377000 and Critical 3!?" shock Shingo

"Emi surpass us even more" said Aichi as Misaki nodded

(3. 2. 1 Let's go! Vanguard tamashii no oku waki agaru image)

"Nanoha attack!" shouted Emi

"I intercept with Spark Rain Dragon!" shouted Naoki as Spark Rain Dragon went front of the white mages, and she slash it and it disappear.

**Spark Rain Dragon/Shield 5000**

Emi, "Einhart attack, skill when Vivio is on the vanguard she gain 3000 powers!"

**Einhart/Power 12000**

"I guard with Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji!" shouted Naoki as a red person with a staff appear and Einhart slash him.

**Kohkaiji/Shield 5000**

(Kiseki totomoni yobiokose Vanguard ima bokura wa makka na honoo ni nari)

Emi," Now Vivio attack!"

"_I can't guard that!" _thought Naoki," No guard!"

Emi," Twin Drive!"

**Drive Trigger First Check: Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito Critical Trigger**

**Drive Trigger Second Check: Knight of Strike, Cinque-Critical Trigger**

Everyone was shock to see the triggers.

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt!" shouted Naoki

"Double Critical Trigger, all to Vivio!" shouted Emi as Vivio stab the dragon in its crest, and ii disappear slowly.

**Vivio/Power 387000/Critical 5**

**Naoki Damage Check: Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon**

**Game End Winner: Emi**

(Mirai he to kakenuke te iku Final turn)

"Emi-chan won" cheered Mai and Rekka

"She so scary, but cool, hey Emi fight one more time!" shouted Naoki as everyone in his club was shock to hear

"O.K, and I will take on you every time and every place" replied Emi as the put the card face down and smile," Stand up Vanguard!"


	4. Reverse Fight

**(This Story is for to stop the SOPA to shutting down fanficton so go to NavyDigiDestined3 find the link to stop them and pass it on)**

"We are surrounded," warned Miwa as he and his friends are circle around by reverse fighters

"Darn it!" snapped Naoki as a little girl shouted," Go White Mages, Nanoha- Raising heart!" as all the reverse fighters been defected and all of them fell down.

"What!?" confuse Kamui as everyone look front and see Emi

"Everyone are you O.K?" asked Emi and everyone nodded.

"How did you defects all this fighters?" asked Jun

"It because she the Mages Devil" answered Shingo

"What, she the Mages Devil!" shock Jun

"Why do you people call me that?" asked Emi

"_Maybe it because you overpower people" _everyone thought and too scary to answer

"Never mind let go in to help the others" said Emi and everyone nodded.

(Inside the building)

"That girl is going to be a problem" said Reversed Takuto as his eyes is glowing red.

(Outside of the building)

The fighters about go inside but a girl just appear out of nowhere; everyone look at the girl, it was Emi with red mark on her face.

"What, who are you!?" demand Emi

"I'm you from the future, where the Link Joker rule" answered the other Emi

"A future Miss Emi..?" shock Kamui as the Reverse Emi pull out her deck and two holograms red rectangles are in front of the two Emi.

"So you want to fight me?" Emi asked her future self as she pulls out her deck

"To tell you the truth I fought and win everyone I know in my time, but I wanted to fight a certain someone to know I'm the strongest fighters, yes that fighters is you past Emi Sendou, the Mages Devil who will fight me, the future Emi Sendou know as the Reversed Queen Mages Devil!" as the others Emi give a very dark laugh.

"That Emi is scarier than our Emi" scared Naoki as everyone nodded as Emi give a serious look.

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted both Emi

"Tome of the Purple Sky, Yuri!" shouted Reverse Emi as a young blonde girl wearing a white robe with purple flame appear behind Reverse Emi

**Tome of the Purple Sky, Yuri-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Brave Dragon, Friedrich!" shouted Emi as a baby white dragon with sliver armors on it wing s appear behind her.

**Brave Dragon, Friedrich-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"Your unit is Mages Guardian, so you are me" said Emi

"Yes but this deck have the power of the Link Joker that given to me" laughted Reverse Emi as she draw

Reverse Emi," I ride Darkness Summoner, Lutecia and move Yuri to rearguard!" as the blonde girl turn into a purpled-head girl with a black cape and the blonde girl move.

**Darkness Summoner, Lutecia-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Lutecia's skill Soulcharge (1) and end my turn!" inform Reverse Emi

**Soulcharge: Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Reverse Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Darkness Summoner, Lutecia**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****Tome of the Purple Sky, Yuri**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 5**

Emi," My turn, I ride the same Darkness Summoner, Lutecia and move Friedrich to the rearguard!" as the dragon turn into the same purple hair girl

""Lutecia's skill Soulcharge (1) and call Knight of Church Friendship, Deed!" as a longed hair woman with a spear appear beside the summoner.

**Soulcharge:****Knight of Church Friendship, Deed**

**Knight of Church Friendship, Deed -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Deed and Lutecia with the boost of Friedrich attack your vanguard!" shouted Emi as Deed slash and Lutecia summon dark flame fire ball at the enemy's vanguard.

**Lutecia/Power 12000**

**Emi Drive Check: Vanisher of Justice, Els**

**Reverse Emi Damage Check: Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

**Reverse Emi Damage Check: Darkness Summoner, Lutecia**

Emi," I end my turn!"

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Darkness Summoner, Lutecia**

**Top Left Rearguard: Knight of Church Friendship**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Brave Dragon, Friedrich**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 5**

"Yes, she deal two damages!" shouted Naoki

"Don't be happy, the fight just begun" reminds Jun as Reverse Emi draw," I ride Spear of Red Dragon, Zest!" as the purple girl turn into a man with yellow hair and holding a spear with a red dragon on it.

**Spear of Red Dragon, Zest-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

Reverse Emi, "Yuri's counterblast (1) she goes to soul, then I chose a four units Grade 0 to 3 put them in my soul and my opponents chose a unit from his/her rearguards and put it in the drop zone!"

"I chose my Deed" said Emi as Deed disappeared

**Soulcharge: Knight of Strike, Cinque **

**Soulcharge: Summer of Golem, Corona **

**Soulcharge: Fighter Hero, Subaru**

**Soulcharge: Evil Mage, Quattro**

"Then I call Fighter Hero Subaru, and Guardian Beast Zafira!" as two more units appear beside the warrior.

**Fighter Hero, Subaru-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

**Guardian Beast, Zafira-Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

Reverse Emi, "First Zafira and Subaru attack!" as both of them punch the summoner

**Emi Damage Check: Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

**Emi Damage Check: Sky Fighter, Nova-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger, I draw and power to Lutecia!" warned Emi

**Lutecia/Power 12000**

Reverse Emi," Zest attack!

**Reverse Emi Drive Check: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger, heal one damage and power to my vanguard!" shouted Reverse Emi as they warrior slash the summoner

**Emi Damage Check:****Vanisher of Justice, Els**

"End my turn!" inform Reverse Emi

**Reverse Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Spear of Red Dragon, Zest**

**Top Left Rearguard: Fighter Hero, Subaru**

**Top Right Rearguard: Guardian Beast, Zafira**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1**

**Soul: 7**

**Hand: 4**

"_Amazing, she stronger than I image, but I can't lose this fight!" _Thought Emi as she draw

Emi," I ride Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum!" as the purple girl turn into a woman with pink hair holding a sword.

**Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

Emi," Friedrich's skill goes to soul and Soulcharge (3), and draw two cards!"

**Soulcharge: Knight of Church Loyalty, Otto**

**Soulcharge: Summer of Golem, Corona **

**Soulcharge: Knight of Hegemon, Einhart Stratos**

Emi," Then I call Mage Gun Teana, and Fallen Angel of Knowledge Stella!" as two more units appear

**Mage Gun, Teana -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000**

**Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella-Grade 1/Power 5000/Shield 5000**

"Stella boost Teana and attack Subaru also her skill you can't guard with grade 0!" as Teana use her two guns shoot Subaru

**Teana/Power 14000**

Emi," Stella's skill when a Mages Guardian attack hits, I Soulcharge (2)!"

**Soulcharge: Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

**Soulcharge: Sky Fighter, Nova**

"Then Signum attack your vanguard!" shouted Emi

"I intercept with Zafira!" shouted Reverse Emi

**Zafira/Shield 5000**

**Emi Drive Check: Wolf Lady, Arf-Stand Trigger**

"Yes, a trigger!" shouted Sharlene and Jillian

"Stand Trigger, Teana stand and power to my vanguard!" warned Emi as the knight slashes the warrior and the man-beast

**Signum/Power 15000**

**Reverse Emi Damage Check: Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

Reverse Emi," Zafira's skill when he in the guard circle he go to soul and Soulcharge (2)!"

**Soulcharge: Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate **

**Soulcharge: Black Knight Mages, Chrono**

"Since Signum is a Mages Guardian, Stella's skill active again" remind Emi

**Soulcharge: Tome of the Night Sky, Hayate **

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

"Teana attack your vanguard!" The gunner shoots the warrior

**Soulcharge: Knight of the Lake, Shamel **

**Soulcharge: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren **

Emi," I end my turn!"

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

**Top Left Rearguard: Mage Gun, Teana**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 3**

**Soul: 12**

**Hand: 6**

"When did Miss Emi use that last attack that didn't hit a damage?" confuse Kamui

"Because our Emi-chan have Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella; her skill active when a Mages Guardian attack she can Soulcharge again even know she won't make a damage" explain Miwa

"I see" said Kamui

"_O.K, Reverse Emi-chan have 10 souls, while our Emi-chan have 12 souls are they both going to use that unit?" _Thought Miwa as Reverse Emi draw and smile at the card she draw.

Reverse Emi," Rise up with your honor, enter the white fray, White Mages Nanoha!" as the man turn into a woman with brown hair with a long pony tail on the left side of her hair.

**White Mages, Nanoha-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield –**

"Nanoha!?" shock Emi

"Next I Soulcharge (1) to give her a critical!" said Reverse Emi

Reverse Emi," Then I call Evil Mage Quattro and Black Mages Fate!" as two more units appear beside Nanoha

**Black Mages, Fate-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

**Evil Mage, Quattro-Grade 3/Power 10000/Shield-**

"Fate's skill, check the two top cards of my deck and if they are Mages Guardian I can call them to the my rearguard!" as two more units appear

**Mages of Library, Yuuno-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

**Mages Fighter, Miura-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

"Then I active Quattro, by putting one card from my hand to the soul I can call Mages Guardian from the top of my deck!" as a sliver hair girl with an eye-patch appear behind Fate.

**Knight of Strike, Cinque-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000-Critical Trigger**

"Miura's each time I put a card in soul, it gain 3000!"

**Miura/Power 9000**

"It coming!" warned Miwa

Reverse Emi," Now Nanoha's Soulblast (10) all my mages gain 10000 powers!"

**Miura/Power 19000**

**Fate/Power 20000**

**Quattro/Power 20000**

**Cinque/Power 15000**

**Yuuno/Power 18000**

**Nanoha/Power 20000/Critical 2**

"This is bad" said Jun

Reverse Emi," Miura boost Quattro and attack your Vanguard!" as the mage summon a giant fire ball at the knight.

**Emi Damage Check: Knight of Strike, Cinque-Critical Trigger**

"Critical Trigger, Power to my vanguard!" warned Emi

**Signum/Power 15000**

"Cinque boost Fate, and she attack your vanguard!"

**Fate/Power 30000**

Emi," I guard with Wolf Lady Arf and Fallen Angel of Knowledge Stella; Arf's skill she gain 5000 powers when she guard and they both go to soul!" as a two units appear in front of the black mage.

**Arf and Stella/Shield 20000**

Reverse Emi," Then how about this Yuuno boost Nanoha, Yuuno's soulblast (1) when he boost Nanoha he can boost 4000 more powers, and Nanoha's skill she gain 2000 powers for each rearguard Mages Guardian, when she attack a vanguard and boost she gain both 5000 more powers!"

"That is a total of…." Warned Miwa

**Nanoha/Power 62000/Critical 2**

"Not so fast, Vanisher of Justice Els; Quintet Wall! Shouted Emi as a police girl with glass appear and summon five green ciricle

**Quintet Wall 1: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren-Heal Trigger**

**Quintet Wall 2: Black Mages, Fate**

**Quintet Wall 3:** **Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren-Heal Trigger**

**Quintet Wall 4: Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito -Critical Trigger**

**Quintet Wall 5: Dark Dragon Knight of Shadow, Garyu-Critical Trigger**

"A shield of 40000, not enough!" chucked other Emi

"I'm not done yet, I also add with Mages of Library Yuuno and Knight of Iron Rider Vita and Vita's skill when she in the guard ciricle I can flip over one card from my damage zone!" replied Emi as two more join the guard, which stop the white mage attack.

**Two Ren, Garyu, Agito, Fate, Yuuno, and Vita/Shield 50000**

**Reverse Emi First Drive Check: Darkness Summoner, Lutecia**

**Reverse Emi Second Drive Check: Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

"I end my turn" said Reverse Emi

"All my units who have guard go to soul!" inform Emi

**Reverse Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: White Mages, Nanoha**

**Top Left Rearguard: Black Mages, Fate**

**Top Right Rearguard: Evil Mage, Quattro**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****Knight of Strike, Cinque**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Mages of Library, Yuuno**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Mages Fighter, Miura-Grade**

**Damage: 2**

**Soul: 2**

**Hand: 3**

"Not bad, since you are me you can guard that easily" said Reverse Emi

"I want to know, you said you want to fight me, want do you mean by that?" demand Emi

"Well you see if I fight you and win, that mean I have surpass old myself!" answered Reverse Emi

Emi," well that not going to happen, Rise up with your friends, enter the white fray, Ride White Mages Nanoha!" as the pink hair girl turn into the white mage.

"Next I Soulcharge (1) to give her a critical!" said Emi

"Then I call my Black Mages, Fate and active her skill" as another blonde woman appear beside Nanoha

**Knight of the Lake, Shamel-Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield-**

"Lutecia's skill!" reminds Emi as she draw a look at that card,"_ This card is the one Aichi give me…" _

**Soulcharge:?**

Emi," Nanoha's soulblast (10)

**Fate/Power 20000**

**Shamel/Power 16000**

**Lutecia/Power 17000**

**Stella/Power 15000**

**Teana/Power 19000**

**Nanoha/Power 20000/Critical 2**

"Lutecia boosts Fate attack your vanguard!" shouted Emi as Fate slash the white mage

**Reverse Emi Damage Check: Fighter Hero, Subaru**

Emi," Stella's skill!"

**Soulcharge:** **Mage Gun, Teana**

**Soulcharge:** **Wolf Lady, Arf**

"Stella boost Teana and attack your vanguard!" as the gunner shot the white mage

**Teana/Power 34000**

**Reverse Emi Damage Check:** **Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger all to my vanguard and heal one damage!" shouted Reverse Emi

**Nanoha/Power 15000**

"Stella's skill!" reminds Emi

**Soulcharge:** **Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire, Agito -Critical Trigger**

**Soulcharge: Knight of Iron Rider, Vita**

Emi," Shamel boost Nanoha and your vanguard with both of her skill!" as Nanoha slash the other Nanoha

**Emi First Drive Check: Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

**Emi Second Drive Check:** **Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

**Nanoha/Power 46000/Critical 2**

**Reverse Emi First Damage Check: Spear of Red Dragon, Zest**

**Reverse Emi Second Damage Check:** **White Mages, Nanoha**

"Stella's skill and I end my turn!" reminds Emi

**Soulcharge:** **Guardian Beast, Zafira**

**Soulcharge:** **Guardian Beast, Zafira**

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Knight of the Sword Fire, Signum**

**Top Left Rearguard: Mage Gun, Teana**

**Top Right Rearguard: Black Mages, Fate**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****Fallen Angel of Knowledge, Stella**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard:** **Knight of the Lake, Shamel**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Darkness Summoner, Lutecia**

**Damage: 4**

**Soul: 17**

**Hand: 3**

"Now it 5 to 4" inform Jun as everyone nodded

"_Just one more damage!" _thought Emi as the other Emi laugh," What so funny?"

"I know you are thinking that you can beat, but you are wrong FINAL TURN!" answered Reverse Emi as Emi ready her card while Reverse Emi draw her card and give en evil smile

Reverse Emi ," DESTORY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE, LET ALL FEAR YOU, LET ALL BURN ENTER THE BLACK FRAY, I CROSSRIDE BLACK DEVIL MAGE, NANOHA-ЯEVERSE!" as Nanoha was engulf by black, her clothes become black and grew two black wings with red marks on her face.

**Black Devil Mage, Nanoha-** **Яeverse-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Nanoha!? What happen to her?" shock Emi

Reverse Emi, "She was give power by the Link Joker, and now you will witness her power White Mages Nanoha give Nanoha- Яeverse 2000 powers and now Ultimate Break (5) with Soulblast (2), discard three Mages Guardian, and lock all my rearguard Mages Guardian to retire all your units, discard all your cards in your hand and your vanguard lose 10000 powers!"

"What!?" shouted Everyone as Reverse Emi's rearguard been lock and all of Emi's rear-guard disappears.

**Nanoha-** **Яeverse/13000 **

**Nanoha/Power 0**

"To think there is an Ultimate Break like this" warned Kamui

"Now Nanoha- Яeverse attack, her skill active she gain 20000 powers and a critical 1 for attacking the vanguard!" warned Reverse Emi

**Nanoha-** **Яeverse/33000/Critical 2**

"What, by just attacking the vanguard she power up and critical!" shock Naoki

**Reverse Emi First Damage Check: Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren-Heal Trigger**

"Heal Trigger, power to Nanoha and heal one damage!" warned Reverse Emi

**Nanoha-** **Яeverse/38000/Critical 2**

**Reverse Emi Second Drive Check:** **Black Devil Mage, Nanoha- Яeverse**

"Miss Emi!" worried Kamui as the black mage slash her former white-self

**Emi First Damage Check: Sky Rider, Wendi-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger, power to vanguard and I draw!" warned Emi as she getting weaker

**Nanoha/Power 5000**

"What wrong? check your last card" demand Reverse Emi as Emi check her card and it was shining,"WHAT!?" shock Reverse Emi

**Emi Second Drive Check: Ruler of Galea, Ixy-Heal Trigger**

"Yes!" cheered Naoki

"Heal Trigger!" cheered also both of the twins

**Nanoha/Power 10000**

"I end my turn!" snapped Reverse Emi as all of her unit turn to normal

**Reverse Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Black Devil Mage, Nanoha- Яeverse **

**Top Left Rearguard: Black Mages, Fate**

**Top Right Rearguard: Evil Mage, Quattro**

**Bottom Left Rearguard:****Knight of Strike, Cinque**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Mages of Library, Yuuno**

**Bottom Right Rearguard: Mages Fighter, Miura**

**Damage: 4/4**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 2**

"So close, but you have no rearguards and one card in your hand, look like this is over" laugh Reverse Emi

"You said that if you win this fight you surpass your old self, but even you win this fight, you are still weak" inform Emi

"What!?" snapped Reverse Emi

"Your deck is made from the power of the Link Joker, while deck is made from my friends all the units in my deck are mages that protect me and I'm there leader who will bring them victory, FINAL TURN!" shouted Emi as she draw

(Break your Spell start)

(Break your spell, Vanguard ! Yami wo chirase ! Raimei ga hibiku yoru umareru rejendo !)

Emi," FLY TOWARD FROM THE SKY TO THE HEAVEN GAIN POWER FROM YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY, ENTER THE WHITE FRAY ONCE MORE, I CROSSRIDE WHITE MAGES, NANOHA-RAISING HEART!"

(Mienai asu ni obiete Ugoke naku nari sou dakedo Get up, right now ! Tokihanatsunda Sora e)

Nanoha fly to the sky and she is wearing her Fortress armor with pink angel wings.

"When White Mages, Nanoha in soul, Nanoha-Raising Heart gains 2000 powers!" inform Emi

**White Mages, Nanoha-Raising Heart-Grade 3/Power 13000/Shield-**

Emi, "Now using her own reflection, Persona Blast (2), I can superior call two units from soul, and three units from my deck and Nanoha gains their powers, first the three cards from my deck!"

**Fighter of Elemental, Rio-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

**Dark Knight of Force, Thoma-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"Then from soul, superior call Fate and…..my avatar Liberators of Hearts, Vivio!" added Emi as a young blonde teenage girl appear beside Nanoha with a white cape and a golden crown

**Liberators of Hearts, Vivio-Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000**

"Vivio, but Gold Paladin!" shock Kamui

"What is the unit!?" demand other Emi

"This card, Aichi give it to, Vivio is a Gold Paladin and Mages Guardian!" replied Emi

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 54000**

Emi," Vivio's skill when she is call from the soul she gain 10000 powers and a critical, and I active Nanoha's Limit Break (3); she 10000 powers plus a critical, now you can't guard or intercept and she can attack every unit even in the bottom rear-guard and she also gain 10000 powers for each Mages Guardian!"

(Sadame ga bokura tame shiteru Zetsubou no yami ga kiba wo muku Arashi no naka de me wo hiraite Uchiyabure yo kizu darake demo !)

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 114000/Critical 2**

**Vivio/Power 20000/Critical 2**

Emi," Thoma boost Nanoha and she attack every units!"

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 122000/Critical 2**

"Using my Nanoha's reflection, Persona Blast (0) when a unit attack my vanguard that unit is 0!" inform Reverse Emi which made Emi's friends shock," What!"

**Nanoha-Raising Heart/Power 0/Critical 2**

**Emi First Drive Check: Fighter of Elemental, Rio**

**Emi Second Drive Check:** **Dark Knight of Force, Thoma**

Emi," Rio boost Fate and attack your vanguard!"

**Fate/Power 17000**

"I guard with Heal Fairy of the Shining Light, Ren!" shouted Revers Emi as a white tiny fairy appear to stop Fate's attack.

**Ren/Shield 10000**

(Break your spell, Vanguard ! Yami wo chirase ! Raimei ga hibiku yoru umareru rejendo !)

Emi," Mirua boost Vivio and she attack!"

**Vivio/Power 26000/Critical 2**

"I got nothing in my hand, I can't guard!" snapped Reverse Emi as Vivio slash the evil mage

**Reverse Emi First Damage Check: Dark Knight of Force, Thoma**

**Reverse Emi Second Damage Check:** **Black Devil Mage, Nanoha-** **Яeverse**

**Game End Winner: Emi Sendou**

(Brave the storm, Vanguard ! Kaze wo matotte Ganjigarame no sekai wo tobidasunda... Ride on Vanguard !)

The future Emi about to fall to the ground but Emi caught her," Thank you!" as the future Emi disappear and more Reverse appear on the scene and everyone look back

"Great more of them!" warned Kamui

"Everyone, ready?" asked Emi as everyone nodded

"STAND UP VANGUARD!"


	5. Season 4

Emi is at PSY shop waiting for someone; then Olivier Gaillard with Kourin appears in front of Emi.

"It been long time, Emi Sendou" greeted Kourin

"So, why have you call me here?" asked Emi

"Ren, and Leon have help Kai and the others, we are wondering if decide to help them?" asked Kourin as Emi sighed

"I see; Ren, Leon, and I was the first choice to become Aichi's Quatre Knights, but we all reject his offer, so the three of us decide to be quiet about this" said Emi

"You are not answer my question!" snapped Kourin

"Don't worry about me, Kai and the others still think I forgot about Aichi and I'm the one who told you about who remember Aichi" replied Emi

"Emi-san, I'm glad you told us about Kai and the others, but I'm wonder why?" asked Olivier

"Aichi make me a promise if I keep quiet he will make Rekka-chan remember me and Mai-chan, still I kind feel bad about doing all this, I'm not sure if Aichi have the power to do that" explain Emi

"I'm lost my memories but I'm still here, of all three who know our secret you the only one Aichi have to make a deal, because if you join Kai and the others you already won" said Kourin

"Yes, Emi Sendou the girl who can win any fight, the White Queen Mages Devil!" added Kourin as she still sacred of that girl

"That what people call me those days that even worse than the other one" signed Emi

"Well if that all we talk about, and I guess we are done here" added Emi as she about to walk away.

"Wait Emi-san, can I fight you?" asked Olivier as he takes out his deck which made Kourin shock. Emi turn to him," Why?"

"I want to see the power of yours is real" answered Olivier

"O.K, it been while someone ask me a fight" replied Emi as she take out her deck

"Now them; Holy Blue Flames That Flicker For Eternity, Blaze Forth And Burn Down Everything! HOLY, PROMINENCE PRISON!" shouted Olivier as he summon blue flame that spread around both the fighters and Kourin

"So this is your prison" amazed Emi as that both flip their card

"Stand up Vanguard!" shouted Emi

"Stand up le Vanguard!" shouted Olivier

"Genius Liberator, Woltimer," a young kid blue hair boy appear behind Olivier

**Genius Liberator, Woltimer** **-Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"White Heart of Iron, Vita!" a small red haired girl wearing red suite with white cape appear behind Emi

**White Heart of Iron, Vita -Grade 0/Power 5000/Shield 10000**

"_Gold Paladin_..._Liberator!" _thought Emi

"_So this is the Mages Guardian I heard about" _thought Olivier

Emi," I go first and ride White Heart of the Purple Flame Lutecia, and Vita's skill move her to the rear-guard!" as the red haired girl turn into a pony-tail purple haired girl wearing a purple outfit with a white cape.

**White Heart of the Purple Flame, Lutecia-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Lutecia's skill when she is call to the field, I Soulcharge (2) and draw a card and I end my turn" added Emi

**Soulcharge: White Heart Brave Dragon, Friedrich**

**Soulcharge: Lightning White Heart Knight, Erio**

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: White Heart of the Purple Flame, Lutecia**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: White Heart of Iron, Vita**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 2**

**Hand: 6**

"_White Heart…. Now I know why people call her the White Queen Mages_ _Devil, it because her deck have a new power"_ thought Kourin

Olivier," My turn and I ride Liberator of Quiet, Cador, and Woltimer's skill move him to the rear-guard!" as the blue haired kid turn into a young power wearing golden armor

**Liberator of Quiet, Cador -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

Olivier," Cador attack!" as the golden armor boy slash the purple haired girl

**Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

**Emi Damage Check: Hero Sister White Heart, Ginga**

"I end my turn!" inform Olivier

**Olivier's Status:**

**Vanguard: Liberator of Quiet, Cador**

**Top Left Rearguard: None**

**Top Right Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: None**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Woltimer**

**Damage: 0**

**Soul: 0**

**Hand: 6**

Emi," I ride Fighter Sister Heart White, Subaru" as the purple haired girl turn into a woman with short blue hair with a she is holding a white shield on her right side, on her left side is her weapon.

**Fighter Sister White Heart, Subaru -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

Emi," Vita move to the front, and I call White Heart Dragon Summoner Caro, and White Mage Knight Loyalty Otto" as two more units appear while Vita move next to Subaru. Otto wearing a black outfit with a white cape holding two swords, Caro is holding a bow.

**White Heart Knight Loyalty, Otto -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

**White Heart Dragon Summoner, Caro -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Emi," Otto attack, his skill active when I have a White Heart in the vanguard Soulcharge (5) and power 3000!" as Otto use both of his swords to slash the golden knight

**Otto/Power 12000**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Knight Strike, Cinque**

**Soulcharge:** **White Heart of the Purple Flame, Lutecia**

**Soulcharge: Beast Fighter White Heart, Zafira**

**Soulcharge: Beast Fighter White Heart, Zafira**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Justice, Els**

**Olivier Damage Check: Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon**

Emi," Caro boost Subaru, Caro's skill when she boost a White Heart vanguard, I Soulcharge (3), and boost 4000 powers more!"

**Subaru/Power 20000**

**Soulcharge: Fighter Sister White Heart, Subaru**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Red Hawk, Hallie**

**Soulcharge: Flag Holder White Heart, Victoria**

"No Guard!" inform Olivier as Subaru punch the golden knight

**Emi Drive Trigger Check: White Heart Sky Knight, Wendi-Draw Trigger**

"Draw Trigger, power to Vita and draw!" warned Emi

**Vita/Power 10000**

**Olivier Damage Check: Liberator of Preparation, Caradox**

"Vita attack and I end my turn!" warned Emi as Vita use her hammer to hit the golden knight

**Olivier Damage Check: Liberator, Blue Flame Dragon**

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: Fighter Sister White Heart, Subaru**

**Top Left Rearguard: White Heart Knight Loyalty, Otto **

**Top Right Rearguard:** **White Heart of Iron, Vita**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: White Heart Dragon Summoner, Caro**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: None**

**Damage: 1**

**Soul: 10**

**Hand: 6**

"_Amazing, she already have 10 cards in the soul and deal three damages to Olivier!" _thought Kourin

"_She is strong; no wonder why Aichi-sama has to make a deal with Emi-san!" _thought Olivier

"I ride Liberator of Oath, Aglovale!" shouted Olivier as the golden knight turn into a man wearing also golden armor with a hold, Emi stare the golden hood knight for a minute.

**Liberator of Oath, Aglovale -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"Then I call; Liberator of Preparation Caradox, Unbending Liberator Keredic, and Boardgal Liberator!" shouted Olivier as three more units appear.

**Liberator of Preparation, Caradox -Grade 2/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

**Unbending Liberator, Keredic -Grade 2/Power 10000/Shield 5000-Mate**

**Boardgal Liberator -Grade 1/Power 6000/Shield 5000**

Olivier," Woltimer boost Caradox, Woltimer's skill when I have four Liberators, he boost 3000 powers more!"

**Caradox/Power 16000**

**Emi Damage Check: White Heart Knight Loyalty, Otto**

"Aglovale attack with the boost of Boardgal!"

"No guard!" informs Emi

**Olivier Drive Trigger Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

**Emi Damage Check: White Heart of Red Flame, Signum**

Olivier, "Keredic attack!"

Emi," I guard with White Heart Sky Knight, Wendi!" a red-haired teenage appear with a flying white board, and the golden knight use his fist to punch the rider.

**Wendi/Shield 5000**

"When a Mages Guardian in the guard circle they go to soul!" warned Emi as Olivier end his turn.

**Olivier's Status:**

**Vanguard: Liberator of Oath, Aglovale **

**Top Left Rearguard: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

**Top Right Rearguard:** **Liberator of Preparation, Caradox**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: None**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Boardgal Liberator**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Woltimer**

**Damage: 3**

**Soul: 1**

**Hand: 4**

"Hey, that deck it use to belong Aichi, right?" asked Emi as she draw a card.

"Yes, Aichi-sama give to me, in other words Aichi give me his will" replied Olivier, sudden Emi laugh out loud. Kourin and Olivier don't understand why Emi is laughing.

"Emi-san, what so funny?" confuse Olivier

"You said the Aichi give you his will" repeated Emi

"Yes" nodded Olivier

"Then tell, why didn't you ride Blaster Blade Liberator?" asked Emi

"Because I don't have it" replied Olivier then Emi laughs again.

"Sorry, it so funny" inform Emi as she try to breath

"How it funny?" demand Kourin

"He said he have Aichi's will, but he don't have Blaster Blade" replied Emi

"And?" still confuse Olivier

"Aichi's will is not his deck, Aichi's will is that card Blaster Blade. If you do have Aichi's will you should have Blaster Blade and ride it, but you don't" explain Emi

"A fighter's will is not the fighter's deck, a fighter's will is the fighter's avatar!" added Emi as Olivier was shock

"I prove it, Show the light enters this battlefield, when you appear all your friends, lover, and mate will stand beside you, ride White Heart of Raising Holy, Nanoha!" Shouted Emi as her vanguard change into a woman with brown pony-tail on her right side, wearing a white outfit with white cape, holding a sword, on her head is a golden crown.

**White Heart of Raising Holy, Nanoha-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-**

"Vita, move back I call White Heart Ingvalt Einhald and Dragon Knight White Heart, Erio!" added Emi as two more unit appear, Einhald have a two swords one is big and the other is small also she is wearing a cape, Erio have a piece of white armor on his left arm.

**White Heart Ingvalt, Einhald -Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate **

**Dragon Knight White Heart, Erio -Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Einhald's Especial counterblast (1) and Soulblast (1) to retire Caradox" as one of the golden knight disappear.

"Erio boost Otto with his skill" shouted Emi as Otto slash the golden knight

**Otto/Power 19000**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Flame Fairy, Agito**

**Soulcharge:** **White Heart of the Purple Flame, Lutecia**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Flame Fairy, Agito**

**Soulcharge: Beast Fighter White Heart, Zafira**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Ingvalt, Einhald**

**Olivier Damage Check: Little Liberator, Marron**

Emi," Caro boost Nanoha, Caro's skill when she boost a White Heart vanguard, I Soulcharge (3), and boost 4000 powers more, and Nanoha's skill when she attack Soulcharge (1) and power 10000!"

**Nanoha/Power 22000 **

**Soulcharge: White Heart Fairy Healer, Rein**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Ingvalt, Einhald**

**Soulcharge: Flag Holder White Heart, Victoria**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Wolf Lady, Arf**

"I guard with Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine; Quintet Wall!" warned Olivier

**Quintet Wall 1: Wise Liberator, Yuron-Stand Trigger**

**Quintet Wall 2:** **Opposing Liberator, Polyus**

**Quintet Wall 3:** **Opposing Liberator, Polyus**

**Quintet Wall 4:** **Boardgal Liberator**

**Quintet Wall 5:** **Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

**Emi First Drive Check: White Heart Librarian, Yuuno**

**Emi Second Drive Check: White Heart of Lake, Shamal**

"Vita boost Einhald and attack your vanguard!" warned Emi

**Einhald/Power 14000**

"I guard with Liberator of Holy Tree, Elkia!" inform Olivier

**Elkia /Shield 10000**

"I end my turn!" inform Emi

**Emi's Status:**

**Vanguard: White Heart of Raising Holy, Nanoha**

**Top Left Rearguard: White Heart Knight Loyalty, Otto **

**Top Right Rearguard:** **White Heart Ingvalt, Einhald **

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Dragon Knight White Heart, Erio**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: White Heart Dragon Summoner, Caro**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: White Heart of Iron, Vita**

**Damage: 1/3**

**Soul: 19**

**Hand: 6**

"Stand up my Avatar, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!" shouted Olivier

"So this is your avatar, but if you said you have Aichi's will, you should said your new avatar is Blaster Blade, but since you don't have it maybe Kai have Aichi's will because he the one have Blaster Blade." Replied Emi which made Olivier mad," Seek Mate!"

**Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Liberator of Oath, Aglovale LEGION!" as two gold knights appears side to side.

**Aglovale and Percival/20000**

"Legion's skill, I check the four cards on the top of my deck and call one Liberator to the rear-guard, so come out Liberator of Royalty, Phallon!" explain Olivier as another golden knight appear

**Liberator of Royalty, Phallon-Grade 2/Power 9000/Shield 5000-Mate**

"I call Little Liberator, Marron!" added Olivier

**Little Liberator, Marron-Grade 1/Power 7000/Shield 5000**

"Marron boost Keredic and attack your vanguard!" shouted Olivier as one of the golden knight punch the white mage.

**Keredic /Power 17000**

**Emi Damage Check:** **White Heart Dragon Summoner, Caro**

"Boardgal boost with its skill, if I have Legion it boost 4000 powers more and Percival's skill active 2000 powers mores!" warned Olivier

**Aglovale and Percival/32000-Legion**

"I guard with White Heart of Lake, Shamal Perfect Guard, then she go to soul!" warned Emi as a Shamal appear in white instead of green summon water to block the blue flame attack.

**Olivier First Drive Check: Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Olivier Second Drive Check: Liberator of Hope, Epona-Critical Trigger**

"All to Phallon!" inform Olivier

**Phallon/Power 14000/Critical 2**

"You get Epona one of the Aichi's members of the Royal Paladin, but not Blaster Blade" chuckled Emi

"Woltimer boost and both of my units' skill active!" warned Olivier

**Phallon/Power 25000/Critical 2**

"Again, I guard with White Heart of Lake, Shamal Perfect Guard, and then she goes to soul also!" warned Emi

"I end my turn!" snapped Olivier

**Olivier's Status:**

**Vanguard: ****Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival and Liberator of Oath, Aglovale **

**Top Left Rearguard: Unbending Liberator, Keredic**

**Top Right Rearguard:** **Liberator of Royalty, Phallon**

**Bottom Left Rearguard: Little Liberator, Marron**

**Bottom Middle Rearguard: Boardgal Liberator**

**Bottom** **Right Rearguard: Genius Liberator, Woltimer**

**Damage: 1/4**

**Soul: 2**

**Hand: 3**

"_4 to 4 damage, so far it a tie!" _thought Kourin

"_Just a little more!" _thought Olivier

"You know you can't win since you keep saying Aichi give you his will, but his will is Blaster Blade, FINAL TURN!" shouted Emi as Olivier's eyes grow mad

"Give your hope to this one, show your true self, enter the white fray with your mates, your friends, your love ones, and your family, here I go I CROSSBREAK RIDE WHITE HEART OF HOLY HOPE, NANOHA!" as Nanoha sword glow with white light and riding a white Pegues with sliver armor on its legs and head. Nanoha also have sliver armor on her body.

**White Heart of Holy Hope, Nanoha-Grade 3/Power 11000/Shield-Legion**

"Break Ride skill, soulblast (5) give Nanoha skill, power 10000, and Critical 1; also Nanoha's gain 2000 powers because White Heart of Raising Holy, Nanoha in the soul!" warned Emi

**Nanoha/Power 23000/Critical 2**

"Then Seek Mate!" shouted Emi

"What, a CrossBreak Ride and Legion!" surprise Kourin as a card appear in Emi's hand

"White Heart of Holy Sacred, Vivio, Legion!" shouted Emi as Vivio appear beside Nanoha she is also riding a Pegues, her swords glow yellows and wearing white cape.

**Nanoha and Vivio/Power 32000/Critical 2**

"Vita's skill, when I Legion put her to soul and give a 1000 powers and Critical to the vanguard!" added Emi

**Nanoha and Vivio/Power 33000/Critical 2**

"Now Legion's skill active with the soulblast (10), I put all my Mages Guardian back to the deck and call five new units, I call the same one with White Heart Librarian, Yuuno!" explain Emi

**White Heart Librarian, Yuuno-Grade 1/Power 8000/Shield 5000**

"It the same as Alfred's Limit Break!" inform Olivier

"Erio's skill, when a Mages Guardian call from my deck he gain 3000 powers, since I call four; he gains 12000!" inform Emi

**Erio/Power 19000**

"Break's skill active, when a Mages Guardian call from my deck Legion gain 100000 powers!" added Emi

**Nanoha and Vivio/Power 533000/Critical 2**

"What, Power 533000 and Critical 2!" shock Kourin

"Don't forget Einhald's Especial counterblast (1) and Soulblast (1) to retire Phallon!" remind Emi

Emi, "Einhald attack Keredic with the boost of Yuuno!" as Einhald slash the golden knight and he disappear.

**Einhald/Power 17000**

"Both of his rear-guard are gone!" inform Kourin

"Erio boost Otto with his skill" shouted Emi as Otto

**Otto/Power 31000**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Heavy Cannon, Dieci**

**Soulcharge:** **White Heart of the Purple Flame, Lutecia**

**Soulcharge: White Heart of Raising Holy, Nanoha**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Librarian, Yuuno**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Ingvalt, Einhald**

"I guard with Liberator of Royalty Phallon, Liberator of Hope Epona, and Wise Liberator, Yuron!" inform Olivier as three guardians appear in front of Otto.

**Yuron, Phallon, and Epona/Shield 25000**

"He guards that, but…." Inform Kourin

"Now I have nothing in my hand!" added Olivier

"With the boost from Caro, Legion attack, Nanoha's skill when she attack and if I another units in the vanguard she get extra Critical!" warned Emi

"What!?" shock Olivier

**Nanoha and Vivio/Power 534000/Critical 3**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Fairy Healer, Rein**

**Soulcharge: White Heart Heavy Cannon, Dieci **

**Soulcharge: White Heart Heavy Cannon, Dieci**

"And don't forget the twin drive" remind Emi

**Emi First Drive Check: White Heart Flame Fairy, Agito-Critical Trigger**

**Emi Second Drive Check: White Heart of Strike, Cinque-Critical Trigger**

"What!?" shock even more Olivier

Emi, "Double Critical Trigger all to my Legion!" as both of the white mages slash the two golden knights.

**Nanoha and Vivio/Power 535000/Critical 5**

**Olivier First Damage Check: Liberator of Vigor, Kadvan**

**Olivier Second Damage Check:** **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival **

**Game End Winner: Emi Sendou**

"You lose, and doesn't the loser get a punishment, JUDGEMENT!" shouted Emi as blue flame are burning Olivier and he scream. The blue flames are gone, and Olivier is hurt badly. As Emi about to leave she turn to Kourin," Tell Aichi, if he doesn't return the flavor I will tell the others" as Kourin nodded and scary.


End file.
